Receita de Amor ADAPTAÇÃO
by Alexaaa
Summary: Bella começa a ler o diário da sua bisavó que contem a receita para encontrar par ideal. Ela decide tentar a receita com o seu amor da adolescência, Edward que graças às sua experiencias de vida não acredita no amor. Será que a receita irá resultar?
1. Prefácio

**Prefácio**

_Receita para encontrar o par ideal?_

Bella era apaixonada por Edward Masen desde criança; ele, porém, nunca lhe prestara atenção. Agora, com vinte e cinco anos, ela estava prestes a desistir de realizar suas fantasias com aquele homem. Queria encontrar o homem certo, para casar-se e ter uma família. Então, algo extraordinário aconteceu. Alice, sua prima, achou um diário que pertencera a bisavó de ambas. No diário, havia uma receita para atrair o homem ideal.

De repente, Bella descobriu que, sem querer, havia seguido o primeiro conselho da receita e que Edward começava a demonstrar sinais de interesse! Agora, ela estava curiosa para saber o que aconteceria se seguisse as outras instruções. Se a receita funcionasse com Edward, com certeza funcionaria com o homem que seria o seu par ideal!

* * *

A história não me pertence é uma adaptação de um livro de **Barbara McMahon **que eu adorei ler.

Então, o que acham, **devo continuar**?


	2. Primeiro Capítulo

As personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a **Stephenie Meyer**. No entanto, se alguem me quiser mandar por correio um _Edward_ ficaria agradecida.

A história não me pertence é uma adaptação de um livro de **Barbara McMahon**.

* * *

**There you are, standing right in front of me**

(Aí está você, bem na minha frente)

**All this fear falls away to leave me naked**

(Todo esse medo vai embora para me deixar nu)

**Hold me close cause I need you to guide me to safety**

(Me abrace apertado porque eu preciso que você me guie para a segurança)

**No, I won't wait forever**

(Não, eu não vou esperar para sempre)

_Signal Fire _- **Snow Patrol**

* * *

**Primeiro Capítulo**

Swan virou a direção na rua larga e seguiu devagar, para chegar até a entrada da casa. Respirou fundo ao atingir os fundos da residência.

Embora costumasse visitar tio Carlisle e tia Esme todo verão desde os dez anos até o último ano do colegial, surpreendeu-se com a sensação de familiaridade que a invadiu. Embora tivesse casa naquela pequena localidade que era Forks, Bella e os seus pais andavam sempre de cidade em cidade.

As lembranças dos tempos idos, de sentir-se sempre tão querida junto dos tios, acorreram-lhe à memória.

Um movimento à direita, contudo, chamou sua atenção, des pertando-a dos devaneios. Devagar ela virou a cabeça e deparou com o vizinho antigo, Edward Masen, que vinha andando em sua direção.

Alto e esbelto, Edward estava descalço e vestia jeans. Pela marca de suor na camiseta, estivera correndo. Seus olhos verdes esmeralda não eram visíveis agora, mas Bella sabia o que a aguardava. Sentiu o coração disparar com a aproximação daquele homem tempes tuoso. Parecia uma adolescente, vendo-o aproximar-se.

Dando um profundo suspiro de resignação,Bella desligou o motor e pôs a jaqueta sobre os ombros. Decidiu que só depois de uma boa noite de sono iria desfazer as malas.

Ao descer do automóvel e andar pela primeira vez depois de horas, notou que suas costas doíam.

— **Bella?** — Edward chamou, chegando mais perto. — **Isabella Swan?**

Ela sentiu a pulsação disparar, a boca ficar seca e os nervos retesarem. Apenas porque Edward a olhava. Engoliu com dificuldade e acenou com a cabeça. Nada mudara em anos desde a última vez em que o vira. As velhas emoções ressurgiam com força total.

Por um instante, Bella desejou que Edward a tomasse nos braços e a beijasse, com carinho. Esperara por aquela demons tração durante tanto tempo... Um sonho que nunca se tornara realidade.

— **Bem, bem, pequena Isabella Marie Swan, todos crescem e você ficou uma beleza!** — Edward cruzou os braços sobre o peito largo, recostando-se no capo.

Observou as curvas femininas, e sem dúvida as aprovou.

Porém, ao perceber que havia um tom de mofa nas palavras dele, Bella se irritou e encarou-o com raiva. Não passaria por tola por causa de Edward outra vez.

— **Bem, bem, Edward Anthony Masen, você continua óbvio como sempre foi.**

Um brilho divertido apareceu nos olhos verdes quando en contraram os dela.

— **Eu tento agradar, querida.**

E Bella podia apostar que ele agradava toda mulher que recebia sua atenção. Com vinte e nove anos, ele era bonito o suficiente para causar suspiros.

Certa ocasião, ela tentara tudo o que sabia para con quistá-lo, mas Edward se mostrara inatingível, porque não quisera se envolver com uma garota tão jovem.

— **Veio visitar seus tios, Bella?**

— **Sim.**

— **Sugiro que tome um banho e durma durante uma semana. Sua aparência está péssima.**

— **Obrigada, Masen! É uma delícia ouvir palavras tão doces.**

— **Eu lido com fatos.**

— **Desde que se ajustem ao cliente que está defendendo. De outra maneira, você os modifica até que sirvam a suas necessidades.**

— **Não mudo a verdade, Swan, embora saiba como sugerir um jeito diferente de olhá-la.**

— **Certo. Já vou indo, Edward. Como você mesmo sugeriu, preciso de repouso. Até mais. **— Dando-lhe as costas, Bella começou a caminhar em direção à residência.

— **Vai ficar bastante tempo?** — Ele se pôs a segui-la. Bella apenas fez um aceno vago e continuou, deixando-o para trás. Sob o capacho, encontrou a duplicata da chave.

Ao entrar, esboçou um sorriso largo, contente por estar ali. Subiu rápido as escadas, entrou no quarto que sempre ficara reservado para ela e atirou-se no leito. Que bom que alguém arrumara a cama aguardando sua chegada! Decerto fora tia Esme, ou Alice, sua prima. Não tinha como agradecer o cuidado que os seus tios e a sua prima tinham com aquela casa que à tanto não era habitada.

Respirou fundo, tirou as roupas com extrema rapidez e nem se preocupou em tomar um banho. Seria esforço demais para alguém tão exaurido. Nem bem fechou os olhos, adormeceu.

Uma voz familiar despertou Bella, no dia seguinte:

— **Bom dia, bela adormecida!**

Erguendo um pouco as pálpebras, Bella franziu a testa ao ver a prima parada à soleira. Alice sempre era alegre de manhã, uma coisa que Bella nunca conseguia ser.

— **Vá embora.** — Puxou o travesseiro para cima da cabeça. Alice entrou, sem lhe dar ouvidos.

Ao sentir o aroma de café fresco, Bella afastou um pouco o travesseiro e viu que a prima trazia uma bandeja, que colocou no criado-mudo.

— **Posso desculpá-la se me der uma xícara fumegante.** – Alice sentou-se na beira da cama, atendendo ao pedido da prima.

— **Você parece muito cansada. Quando chegou? Esperei que me telefonasse. Não vim ontem porque não sabia que já estava aqui.**

— **Cheguei cansadíssima para fazer qualquer coisa que não fosse dormir.** — Bella recostou-se na cabeceira. Apanhou a xícara de porcelana chinesa, muito delicada. — **Por que me acordou tão cedo?**

— **Esperei até as dez!**

— **Já é tão tarde?**

Bella não dormia até aquele horário desde os dias de colégio.

— **Hum! Eu a perdôo por me arrancar de um sono tão bom. Está delicioso este café!**

Alice achou graça.

Bella fitou a prima. Alice era linda, sempre fora. Seus cabelos brilhavam à luz do sol, sempre prefeitamente espetados. Ficava ótima mesmo sem um pingo de maquiagem.

— **Você está bem?** — A prima inclinou a cabeça para trás para estudar Bella.

— **Sim. Mas tenho algumas perguntas a lhe fazer. Por que você está tão bonita, e eu continuo com esta aparência comum?**

Alice riu. Era uma velha reclamação familiar.

— **Bells, você é bela, apenas não se empenha em realçar essa beleza, como eu. Por um instante, observe-se a si mesma. Alguma pintura realçaria bastante seus traços.**

— **Oh, eu sei... Já falamos sobre isso milhares de vezes. **- Suspirou rendida. -** Diga-me, por que está aqui? Não tem um emprego?**

— **Evidente que tenho. Mas hoje não irei trabalhar. Quero ficar com você.**

Isabella se espreguiçou.

— **A viagem foi cansativa?**

— **Pode apostar. Vim de Phoenix até aqui quase sem parar. A minha única paragem foi a espera de 20 minutos pelo o meu carro, em Seattle, que mandei vir num barco de cargas à alguns dias.** — Bella tomou um gole.

— **E como você está? Imagino que não tenha sido fácil largar o emprego.**

— **Eu não larguei, na verdade. Depois que a empresa foi vendida, foi apenas uma questão de tempo até todos serem demitidos. "Reestruturação" é o termo que eles usam.**

— **Mas você era tão dedicada...**

— **É verdade. Fui uma tola. Na hora de mandar você embora eles não reconhecem o esforço que você fez. Não compensou ter feito todas aquelas horas extras e todo o estresse que eu passei.** — Ela suspirou. — **Estou tão cansada que nem consigo pensar direito... Fiquei feliz quando sua mãe me deu a ideia de vir. Estou precisando fazer uma pausa antes de decidir o que vou fazer da minha vida. Pelo menos eles foram generosos na indenização, assim poderei sobreviver algum tem po sem trabalhar. Depois, vou tentar arrumar um emprego em Seattle. Ou voltar para Phoenix... Tenho amigos lá.**

— **Também tem amigos aqui **— lembrou Alice, com delica deza. — **E família.**

— **Sim.** — Ela assentiu. Ficara empolgadíssima quando fora morar em Phoenix, assim que se formara na faculdade, e apaixonara-se de imediato pela cidade.

— **Oh, por falar em família, adivinhe o que descobri! Espere um minuto...**

* * *

Muito bem, está aqui o primeiro capítulo. Muito obrigada a todas as pessoas que comentaram. Se atingir um número _razoável de reviews posto mais um em breve_.

**Beijinhos.**


	3. Segundo Capítulo

_As personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a **Stephenie Meyer**. No entanto, se alguem me quiser mandar por correio um __Edward_ ficaria agradecida.

__

A história não me pertence é uma adaptação de um livro de **Barbara McMahon**.

_

* * *

_

_Capitulo anterior_

_— **Oh, por falar em família, adivinhe o que descobri! Espere um minuto...**_

* * *

**Segundo Capítulo**

Alice saiu correndo do quarto, e Bella terminou de tomar o café antes de enfiar-se debaixo das cobertas. Sentia-se sem forças, e a energia da prima fazia com que se sentisse ainda mais abatida. Mas ela tinha certeza de que se recuperaria. Só precisava de algum tempo. E a idéia de passar o dia inteiro sem ter nada para fazer, só tomando sol, a agradava. "Tomando sol." Ela mal podia acreditar que Forks, FORKS, aquela cidadezinha que estava sempre debaixo de nuvens, com temperaturas que pouco ultrapassavam os 15 graus e que mesmo não gostando estava mais do que habituada a elas, tinha sofrido com o aquecimento global. Ela antes de viajar para Forks decidiu pesquisar as condições metreológicas com o fim de saber se valia apena levar as roupas que usava em Phoenix e ficou chocada ao saber que era provável que a cidade atingi-se os 27º graus durante este verão. Bella ficou extasiada. Além do que, era bom sentir-se em casa.

Seus pais estavam passando o verão no Egito. Nos últimos dois anos, haviam lecionado em uma universidade da Califórnia, e antes disso, haviam feito várias palestras em universi dades espalhadas por todo o país. Bella lembrava-se dos Verões passados em Forks. Ela ficava com os tios e/ou a prima durante o dia, pois os seus pais adoravam visitar novos lugares, mas ela preferia andar atrás de Edward ou nadar no clube que havia perto do rio. Bells perguntava-se como era possível que a única filha de um casal de nômades quisesse tanto ter um lar fixo e criar raízes permanentes. As vezes, sentia-se mais ligada aos seus tios do que aos próprios pais.

— **Veja o que eu achei quando ajudei mamãe a limpar o sótão!** — Alice estendeu para ela um volume encadernado. — **Não li muita coisa, mas a parte que eu li é engraçada**.

Isabella pegou o livro e passou a ponta dos dedos pela capa de couro ainda macio, apesar de gasto.

—** O que é isso?**

— **O diário de vovó Bree, nossa bisavó. Ela começou a escrever no dia em que fez dezoito anos. Ganhou de presente do pai dela. Mamãe disse que ela escreveu até o dia em que tio Fred nasceu. Você precisa ler! Ela dá uma receita de como encontrar o marido perfeito.**

— **Uma receita?**

— **Uma receita! Ingredientes, conforme ela diz, para enfei tiçar um homem, atrair o interesse dele e segurá-lo. É uma coisa tão antiga, Bells, você precisa ver! Aproveite seus dias de folga para ler. Aposto que vai deixá-la mais animada. Depois eu termino de ler. Você se lembra dela?**

— **Vagamente. Eu tinha dez anos quando ela morreu. Foi quando eu vim passar as férias aqui pela primeira vez.** — Bella franziu a testa. — **Ela era muito velha?**

— **Acho que tinha setenta e poucos anos. Este livro é uma relíquia!**

— **Até onde você leu?** — quis saber, abrindo o diário na primeira página. Aquilo fora escrito por sua bisavó, era uma parte da história da família que ela nunca imaginara conhecer.

Ela começou a ler o primeiro parágrafo, escrito numa cali grafia bonita e perfeita.

— **Li apenas o começo. Mas deixe para ler quando estiver sozinha. Vim aqui para ver você. O que quer fazer hoje? Pensei em irmos ao clube do rio e almoçar por lá. Eles têm um bufe de saladas maravilhoso. E podemos tomar um pouco de sol à beira da piscina.** – Mais uma vez Bella suspirou de felicidade. Sol em Forks!- **Estou querendo aproveitar ao máximo o meu dia de folga.**

— **Para mim, parece uma ótima idéia.** — disse à prima, con tente por ter alguém tomando as decisões por ela. Fazia tanto tempo que vivia sozinha que era bom sentir-se paparicada.

— **Acho que estou apaixonada. **— declarou Alice, abruptamente.

— **Outra vez?** — perguntou Bella, surpresa. Cada vez que via a prima, ela estava apaixonada por alguém. As paixões dela duravam no máximo dois meses. Com vinte e cinco anos de idade, ela ainda não encontrara a pessoa certa. Assim como ela própria, refletiu, melancólica. Mas sempre que conhecia alguém, não conseguia deixar de fazer comparações com Edward Masen. Para ela, Edward era o homem ideal, e ela nunca conhecera outro que se equiparasse a ele. Claro que tivera namorados e intimidade com eles, mas Edward era Edward.

— **Quem é o felizardo, desta vez?** — perguntou afastando as cobertas e levantando-se.

— **É um amigo de Edward. Veio morar aqui por recomendação dele. Chama-se Jasper Whitlock e é veterinário.**

Bella olhou para a prima, surpresa.

— **Veterinário? Mas você não gosta de animais...**

— **É a profissão dele, Belinha. Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. Mas ele é maravilhoso... É divertido, tem uma conversa interessante...**

— **Quantos anos?**

— **Deve ter a mesma idade de Jake, porque se conheceram na universidade.**

— **E não se casou até agora?**

— **Qual é o problema?** — Alice arqueou as sobrancelhas. — **Eu também não me casei até agora, nem você.**

— **Mas nós ainda não temos quase trinta anos.**

— **So por mais 4 anos.**

— **Tudo bem, mas o que estou querendo dizer é que ainda somos jovens. Edward tem vinte e nove anos.**

— **E isso é ser velho? Apenas quatro anos mais que nós. E talvez Jasper ainda não tenha encontrado a pessoa certa, e essa pessoa seja eu. Só porque um homem não se casou até os trinta anos não significa que nunca vá se casar. O Masen também ainda pode encontrar uma mulher que lhe derrube as defesas.**

Isabella olhou pela janela. Houvera um tempo em que de sejara ardentemente ser essa mulher. Mas ela amadurecera nos últimos anos, e os acontecimentos dos últimos meses ha viam-na ensinado que era inútil nadar contra a maré. Ela aprendera a parar de bater a cabeça contra barreiras invisíveis, aprendera a ser prática e realista. Olhou para a prima e sorriu.

— **Estou feliz por você, Ali. Quando vai me apresentá-lo?**

— **No fim de semana, com certeza. Vou convidar vocês dois para jantar em casa, ou podemos ir a algum lugar. Agora, vista-se, porque teremos um dia cheio!**

O sol começava a se pôr quando Alice deixou Bella em casa. O almoço no clube do rio fora agradável. Swan revira alguns amigos, e havia combinado um encontro com um deles. Depois, Alice levara-a ao novo shopping center em Port Angeles e insistira para que comprasse algumas roupas novas. Bella sentia-se grata pelo estímulo que a prima lhe dera. As blusas justas, as calças coladas às suas penas longas, os sapatos de salto alto que nem sabia se conseguia manter-se de pé naquilo e muitas outras roupas que ela comprara eram bem diferentes das roupas austeras que ela usava para trabalhar, e não via a hora de usá-los. E no final fora visitar os tios que tinham adquirido recentemente em Port Angeles para poderem ficar perto da sua única filha, Alice, que lá estava estabelecida. Fora tão bom reencontrar os tios. Infelizmente eles iriam partir em breve em viagem num cruzeiro. Quatro longas semanas.

— **Bella?**

Ela virou-se, com um ligeiro sobressalto, ao ouvir a voz de Edward. Por que ele tinha aquele efeito sobre ela? Por que seus joelhos perdiam a força, as mão ficavam úmidas, a boca seca? Edward devia ter acabado de chegar do trabalho. Ainda estava de terno, e a camisa imaculadamente branca realçava o tom, já não tão branco como costumava ser, de sua pele. O verão ainda mal começara e ele já estava com alguma cor. Perto dele, ela parecia anêmica, pensou. Mas alguns dias de exposição ao sol mudariam isso.

— **Olá, Edward. **— ela murmurou, aparentando uma calma que não sentia.

O terno preto favorecia a silhueta alta e esbelta de dele e parecia tornar ainda mais profundo o tom verde esmeralda de seus olhos. Ele a fitou intensamente e ela baixou o olhar, como uma adolescente tímida.

— **Você fugiu depressa, ontem à noite.** — ele provocou, aproximando-se.

— **Eu estava cansada. **– Tentou desculpar-se. - **A viagem foi longa.**

— **Você ainda está abatida. **— Masen fez uma pausa. — **As coisas não têm estado fáceis?**

— **Já estiveram melhores.**

Ela desviou o olhar, dizendo para si mesma que não podia reagir daquela maneira à proximidade daquele magnifico homem. Já não desistira dele, tempos atrás? Seria infantilidade interpretar o gesto amável dele como algo além de cordialidade. Afinal, fazia anos que Edward, o irmão Emmett e o pai eram seus vizinhos, mesmo que só na epoca do Verão. Quando o pai dele se aposentara e se mudara para a Chicago, Edward comprara a parte do pai e do irmão. Sua tia Esme não deixava de mantê-la informada sobre os acontecimentos em Forks.

Com exceção dos anos que passara fora, quando cursara a faculdade de direito, aquele fora o único lar dele. Ele possuía as raízes que Bella tanto desejava ter.

Mas não era esse fato que a deixava tão consciente de Edward. Era ele próprio, o homem alto e atraente, cujos olhos pareciam enxergá-la até a alma. A simpatia dele a cativara quando ela era menina, a autoconfiança que ele demonstrava sempre a fizera sentir-se tímida e insegura.

Quando era adolescente, Isabella tentara de todas as ma neiras atrair a atenção dele, com a esperança de que Edward se interessasse por ela e quisesse namorá-la. Tentara até fazer com que ele a beijasse, certa vez, fracassando completamente, saindo humilhada da experiência. Ele parecia considerá-la jovem demais, e tratava-a de maneira arrogante. Depois, quan do ela se tornara adulta, ele mantivera uma atitude distante, não dando oportunidades de uma aproximação maior.

— **Cansou-se de Phoenix? **– Bella sorriu.

— **Isso é algo improvável de acontecer.** — Ela balançou a cabeça. — **Estou de férias. Ficarei alguns dias aqui.**

Bella deu um passo para trás.

— **A gente se vê.**

Com estas palavras, acenou e virou-se, começando a cami nhar na direção da casa. Não dera dez passos quando a voz de Edward novamente a fez sobressaltar-se.

— **Se precisar de alguma coisa, me avise!**- Ela olhou para trás, sem parar de andar.

— **Obrigada, Edward, mas Alice está por aqui, e conheço bem as redondezas.**

Ele ficou parado, com as mãos nos bolsos, o olhar fixo em Bella. Edward apreciou-a. Ela era bonita e sempre tinha sido.

Isabella perguntou-se como ele estaria se saindo, profissionalmente. Sabia que o desempenho dele no tribunal era fantástico. No início da carreira de Edward, ela fora assistir a uma sessão. Com os anos de experiência, com certeza sua habilidade se aprimorara.

— **Faz algum tempo que você não vem para cá. As coisas mudam.**

— **Estive aqui há um ano e meio, no Natal.** — observou Bella, refletindo que ele falava com ela como se estivesse interrogando uma testemunha. — **Bem... preciso ir. Estas sacolas estão ficando pesadas.**

Ela virou-se e subiu, apressada, os degraus para a varanda.

Edward viu-a afastar-se e permaneceu mais algum tempo pa rado, pensativo. Alguma coisa estava errada. Ele não sabia definir o que era, mas havia algo incomodando-o.

Subitamente, ele percebeu o que era, o que estava diferente. Swan não tentara flertar com ele. Desde que a conhecia, ela fazia o que podia para atrair sua atenção.

O que causara aquela mudança? A atitude dela era cordial, mas diferente do que sempre fora. Ela parecia distante, aérea. Teria finalmente superado a paixonite que sentia por ele?

A persistência de Bella chegara a ser embaraçosa, quando eles eram mais jovens. Depois e antes do último ano de colegial, fora divertida. Mais tarde, tornara-se irritante. E ele deixara isso claro. Talvez a reprimenda houvesse surtido efeito.

Ele não tinha tempo para perder com uma adolescente des lumbrada. Não pretendia repetir os mesmos erros que o pai co metera. Sua mãe quisera se separar e fora embora para Nova Orleans. E, depois de Tania, que embora ele não a tivesse amado tinha sido humilhado no final do relacionamento, Edward passara a ver as mulheres com certa desconfiança. Talvez seu pai tivesse razão, não se podia confiar nas mulheres. Era mais sensato ficar sozinho.

Apesar de tudo, embora não quisesse ter um envolvimento com Bella nem com nenhuma outra mulher, não podia deixar de sentir que alguma coisa estava faltando. Estava tão acos tumado com a adoração dela que agora sentia falta.

Edward atravessou o jardim e entrou em casa, ansioso para trocar o terno por uma roupa confortável. Quanto tempo Isabella ficaria na casa da tia? O suficiente para que pudessem se ver algumas vezes e conversar? Quem sabe, agora, ele poderia ter com ela um relacionamento descontraído e amigável como tinha com Alice?

Depois de livrar-se do terno e vestir uma bermuda e uma camiseta, Edward voltou para o andar térreo. Sua casa era idêntica à vizinha, ambas com dois andares, pé-direito alto e cômodos amplos. Ele fizera algumas reformas, depois que seu pai se mudara. A mobília sólida e antiga estava ali desde que ele podia se lembrar, e fora comprada visando mais o conforto do que a estética. A mulher da limpeza vinha uma vez por semana, o que era mais do que suficiente.

Masen pegou uma cerveja na geladeira e olhou pela janela da cozinha, de onde podia ver o quintal dos fundos da casa dos Swan. Estava deserto. Talvez Bella estivesse preparan do o jantar. Subitamente ocorreu-lhe que talvez fosse uma boa idéia convidá-la para jantar no fim de semana. Poderiam ir à churrascaria predileta dele e aproveitar para conversar. Edward estava interessado em saber o que ela andava fazendo, como era sua vida em Phoenix.

Num impulso, pegou o telefone e discou o número do telefone dos Swan.

* * *

E pronto **aqui está**.

Agradeço do fundo do meu coração por todos os comentários que me deixaram, mostra-me que _estão a gostar e que posso continuar a adaptação porque está a ter uma boa recepção_.

**OBRIGADA.**

_Beijão_, Alexandra.


	4. Terceiro Capítulo

As personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a **Stephenie Meyer**. No entanto, se alguem me quiser mandar por correio um _Edward_ ficaria agradecida.

A história não me pertence é uma adaptação de um livro de **Barbara McMahon**.

* * *

**Terceiro Capítulo**

Isabella respondeu ao segundo toque.

— **Olá, Bella. Pensei em convidá-la para jantar, no sábado.** — começou ele, sem preâmbulos. Sabia que existia o risco de ela interpretar o convite como interesse de sua parte, mas trataria de deixar claras suas intenções desde o princípio.

— **Obrigada, Edward, mas já tenho um compromisso.** - Surpreso, ele deu-se conta de que esperava uma reação diferente.

— **E sexta-feira?**

— **Amanhã?**

—** Sim.**

— **Também não posso, Edward, vou jantar fora. Talvez, num outro dia.** – Quando voltou a falar fê-lo apressadamente. - **Opa... preciso desligar, o forno está apitando! Tchau!**

Anthony olhou para o receptor antes de recolocá-lo no gancho. Nunca imaginara que Bella recusasse um convite seu para sair. Se ainda tinha alguma dúvida de que a paixão dela por ele esmorecera, agora tinha uma prova concreta.

De repente, sentiu-se desafiado. Uma das facetas de ser um advogado bem-sucedido era questionar as coisas até compreen der cada aspecto de um problema. O comportamento da vizinha era totalmente diverso daquele que ele esperava. Edward estava intrigado, queria saber por quê. Queria saber mais sobre ela. A perseverança era outra qualidade de um bom advogado. Ele tentaria novamente. Não era possível que Bella tivesse marcado um compromisso para todos os dias. Ela acabara de chegar... No dia seguinte ele telefonaria de novo, e marcaria um encontro.

O relógio acima da lareira bateu nove horas quando Bella subiu para o quarto. Ainda não totalmente recuperada do cansaço dos últimos dias, queria dormir cedo. A companhia de Alice aju dara-a a sentir-se mais animada, e seu entusiasmo renovou-se quando avistou o diário sobre a mesinha-de-cabeceira.

Enfiando-se debaixo das cobertas, ela pegou o diário e abriu-o, com uma sensação de expectativa e aventura que havia muito tempo não experimentava.

Em poucos segundos, estava totalmente envolvida na leitura.. Sua bisavó descrevia detalhadamente sua vida, pais e irmãos, com tanta vivacidade que Bella tinha a impressão de os estar conhecendo pessoalmente.

Em certo ponto, o tom modificou-se um pouco. Bree escrevera:

_"Fazer dezoito anos é um marco na vida de uma pessoa. Logo terei de encontrar um rapaz para me casar e ser a dona de casa que fui educada para ser. Leah Clearwater ainda nem com pletou dezessete anos e já ficou noiva. Sei que meu futuro marido está em algum lugar, e cabe a mim encontrá-lo. Já per guntei a minha mãe e às minhas tias sobre isso, pois quero o melhor para mim. Elas me deram alguns conselhos, e eu acabei decidindo criar uma receita para encontrar o par ideal, para um casamento perfeito."_

— **Bem vovó Bree, espero que sua receita funcione.** — Bella murmurou, com um suspiro. — **Se você achava que com dezoito anos já devia se casar, imagine a mim, com vinte e cinco!**

_"A primeira coisa, que sempre se deve lembrar, é que um homem gosta de conquistar. Tome cuidado apenas para não ser tão difícil que ele acabe desistindo. Um olhar, de vez em quando, para ele, é permitido, mas numa época como esta, de total de pravação, um pouco de timidez e recato são recomendáveis. Eu nunca seria atrevida a ponto de tomar a iniciativa de falar com um rapaz, nem de demonstrar através do meu comportamento que estou interessada nele. Ele é que terá de me procurar, foi o que tia Jessica disse. Portanto, tenho de ser a presa e deixar que ele me persiga. Por outro lado, é necessário mostrar um pouco de interesse, para que ele se decida a aproximar-se. Será que Diego reparou em mim? Acho que seria bom, no domingo, na igreja, eu passar por ele e fazer de conta que não o vi, até ele me notar. Será que vai funcionar?"_

Isabella balançou a cabeça e sorriu. Como as coisas haviam mudado! Se sua bisavó achava que os anos vinte haviam sido uma época de depravação, ela teria um ataque se pudesse presenciar os tempos atuais!

Bella folheou as páginas seguintes até chegar no domingo. Estava totalmente envolvida, ansiosa para saber o resultado da receita da bisavó. Não sabia o nome de seu bisavô. Nunca ninguém o mencionara. Ela queria saber se a estratégia funcionara ou não, com Diego. Será que ele era o seu bisavô?

_"Diego falou comigo hoje, depois da missa. Eu não demonstrei nada, disse a ele que precisava ajudar mamãe a preparar o almoço. Não fui descortês, jamais seria, mas continuei andando enquanto falava com ele, e dei a impressão de não estar pres tando muita atenção ao que ele dizia. Foi a coisa mais certa que eu poderia ter feito. Ele me acompanhou até a porta de casa! Foi a primeira vez que ele fez isso. Acho que tia Jessica tem razão. Preciso deixar que ele me persiga. O segredo é não correr mais do que ele, senão ele não me alcançará."_

Subitamente, um pensamento lhe ocorreu. Edward a procurara quando ela parara de demonstrar interesse.

Por alguns momentos, ela fixou, sem enxergar, um ponto na parede a sua frente, rememorando os acontecimentos da quela tarde. Estava exausta quando chegara em casa, ansiosa para ver-se livre das sacolas. Não estava com disposição para conversar. Edward ainda estava falando com ela, e ela começara a se afastar. Nunca tivera tal atitude com ele antes.

E, pela primeira vez desde que Bella o conhecia, ele a procurara. Chegara até mesmo a telefonar, convidando-a para jantar. E ela recusara!

Bells não pensara mais no assunto, mas agora... Ela se concentrou novamente no diário e releu a passagem. Haveria fundamento naquele ingrediente de sua bisavó para atrair um homem? Talvez valesse a pena seguir a receita para ver o que aconteceria...

Ela decidiu que leria o diário inteiro. Além dos conselhos úteis que continha, seria uma boa distração para passar o tempo. Bocejando, ela apagou o abajur e fechou os olhos, com um sorriso nos lábios, planejando mentalmente o que fazer para laçar um homem que normalmente nem se lembrava que ela existia. Naquela tarde, ele dera um sinal evidente de que reparara nela e Bella estava curiosa para saber se, mostrando indiferença, conseguiria fazer com que ele a olhasse com outros olhos.

_"Que mal havia nisso?"_ ela refletiu, sentindo o sono a tomar conta. No dia seguinte ela poria seu plano em ação. Seria uma campanha. Uma campanha em busca do namorado perfeito, assim como uma campanha beneficente, ou eleitoral. Nada era decidido com base em uma única estratégia, era preciso analisar vários aspectos para calcular os riscos e chances de sucesso. O problema era, como ela poderia testar essa premissa?

* * *

Bem, aqui está mais um capítulo. Eu sei que pode parecer apressado eu postar capítulos tão próximos um dos outros, mas eu em breve irei de férias (eu sou portuguesa e cá em Portugal estamos de férias de verão desde dia 18 de Junho até quase meio de Setembro) e só poderei aparecer cá provavelmente dia 2 ou 3 de Agosto.

anocas004, embora eu já te tenha respondido por _pm_ achei que deveria **responder também aqui na minha nota final pois outras pessoas podem ter a mesma dúvida**. O que eu estou a fazer é **adaptar uma história de um livro publicado por uma editora**. Não é crime adaptar a história de um autor de livros publicados publicitando o autor. E se fores ler a história original podes perceber que eu mudei muitas coisas e adicionei outras, o que demonstra o elemento de adaptação.** O que se passa é o seguinte, na história que puseste o link (aviso já que não fui verificar o link) se a adaptadora da história não publicitou a autora pode-se dizer que é crime. Digo-te que a acusação que fizeste até a compreendo pois há muitas histórias por ai copiando fics de outras pessoas, mas deverias ter verificado (o que demonstrou uma grande falta de atenção) é que eu no prefácio e antes dos capítulos falo da autora original do LIVRO.**

AGRAGEÇO mais uma vez a todos, TODOS os que comentaram a história até agora. E posso não responder detalhadamente a cada um mas podem ter a certeza que leio todos!

**OBRIGADA. **

Beijão, Alexandra.


	5. Quarto Capítulo

As personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a **Stephenie Meyer**. No entanto, se alguem me quiser mandar por correio um _Edward_ ficaria agradecida.

A história não me pertence é uma adaptação de um livro de **Barbara McMahon**.

* * *

**Quarto Capítulo**

_"Não aceite um convite em cima da hora. Deixe-o pensar que você está ocupada e que vai tentar arrumar tempo para vê-lo."_ — **Diário de Bree Tanner, Primavera de 1923**

Quando acordou na manhã seguinte, Bella sentiu-se descansada como não se sentia em meses. Enquanto se vestia, viu o diário na mesinha-de-cabeceira e sorriu. Que ingenuidade a de sua avozinha, imaginar que uma receita tão simplória garantiria um casamento feliz com o homem de seus sonhos! E ela seria mais ingênua ainda se acreditasse que, seguindo os conselhos da receita e ignorando Edward, ele se interessaria por ela.

Já era tarde quando ela desceu para preparar o café da manhã. A própria não se dera conta de que estava tão cansada e necessitada de sono. Naquela manhã sentia-se bem-disposta e com energia, e decidiu que trabalharia no jardim.

Usando short ganga e camiseta regata, Isabella passou a manhã inteira podando, plantando, cortando a grama e aproveitando para ganhar um pouco de cor. Era agradável movimentar-se sob o sol quente, deixando a mente divagar, dando asas à imaginação.

A uma hora da tarde, ela entrou e preparou uma salada com legumes e atum enlatado e uma limonada. Estava satisfeita com o resultado de seu trabalho. O jardim parecia ter recebido os cuidados de um profissional; com a grama aparada e os arbustos podados, os canteiros de flores ganharam nova vida e cor.

Bella serviu-se de um segundo copo de limonada e foi sentar-se numa espreguiçadeira à sombra de um frondoso car valho. Tinha muito tempo para descansar antes de tomar banho e arrumar-se para ir jantar com Alice e Jasper no Fibbing Fisherman Café. Sentia-se cansada, mas era um cansaço muito diferente do que sentia em Phoenix, um cansaço físico que fazia bem à mente.

Ela acabou adormecendo e acordou algum tempo depois, sentindo-se revigorada. Voltou para a cozinha e fez um pouco de café, que tomou com biscoitos de melado, especialidade de sua tia que lhe havia ensinado num dos muitos Verões ali passados. Depois de secar e guardar a pouca louça que usara, saiu novamente para o jardim, com uma xícara de café na mão. Estava se sentando na espreguiçadeira quando ouviu o carro de Edward chegar e estacionar, na entrada da casa ao lado. Ela ficou imediatamente paralisada, a não ser pelo tremor das mãos. De repente, lembrou-se da "receita" de vovó Bree. Devia seguir os conselhos dela, ou não? Qual seria o resultado de evitar e ignorar o vizinho do lado? Ele se sentiria desafiado e interessado, ou ficaria feliz e aliviado por ela finalmente deixá-lo em paz? Desviou o olhar e levou a xícara de café aos lábios, estremecendo quando ouviu a voz dele.

— **Se você vai ficar aí mais algum tempo, já vou lhe fazer companhia! Só vou trocar de roupa.**

Bella olhou para ele, o coração saltando dentro do peito. Os cabelos de um tonalidade invulgar de cobre estavam mais desalinhados do que o normal, o terno elegante realçava o corpo alto e atlético, e o ar de profissional bem-sucedido e seguro de si.

Ela limitou-se a assentir com a cabeça e recostou-se, segurando a xícara com as duas mãos, observando as nuvens brancas que se moviam lentamente no céu, tentando recordar o que a bisavó escrevera no diário. Não podia negar que Edward Masen fora a paixão de sua adolescência e que até agora a afetava como nenhum outro homem o fizera. Ele era o objeto de seus sonhos e fantasias, mas imaginar que se apaixonaria por ela e que viveriam felizes para sempre seria uma infantilidade inadmissível para uma mulher com vinte e cinco anos de idade. Por outro lado, não custava nada ver até onde aquilo levaria. Ele estava demonstrando um interesse que nunca demonstrara antes. Não que ela acreditasse que esse interesse tivesse sido despertado pela atitude indiferente dela. Provavelmente ele estava sendo atencioso pelo fato de ela estar sozinha na casa, regressada depois de muito tempo longe daquela localidade. Estava cumprindo seu dever de vizinho.

Edward atravessou o gramado dez minutos mais tarde, o olhar fixo nela. Ele mudara de roupa e usava uma bermuda caqui e camiseta verde. Bella sentiu dificuldade para respirar e sua boca ficou imediatamente seca.

— **Acabei de fazer café.** — ela esforçou-se a falar com naturalidade. — **Se quiser, fique à vontade, está na garrafa térmica, na cozinha.**

— **Não, tomarei um gole do seu.** — Edward arrastou a outra espreguiçadeira para perto dela. — **Estou vendo que você deu um trato no jardim. **— acrescentou, estendendo o braço e tirando a xícara das mãos dela.

Seus dedos se tocaram e uma espécie de choque elétrico percorreu o corpo de Bella.

— **Hum... gostoso. **— ele elogiou tentando não demonstrar o quão bom tinha sido sentir os dedos macios e quentes da bela rapariga ao seu lado.

— **Obrigada.** — Isabella passou uma mão pelos cabelos, sem jeito. — **Há quanto tempo, não? Como você está?**

— **Bem...**

Ela notou, surpresa, que ele também parecia estar sem graça.

— **E você, Bells?**

— T**ambém...** – E reprimiu um suspiro de prazer. Não que não fosse normal ouvi-lo chama-la pelo diminutivo, mas adorava a maneira como soava.

— **Alice disse que você vai ficar algumas semanas aqui.** – Ele estendia-lhe a xícara

— **Sim. Provavelmente um mês ou algo assim.** — Bella aceitou a xícara de volta, tomando o cuidado de não encostar na mão dele.

—** E depois... o que pretende fazer?**

— **Ainda não decidi. Estou pensando.**

O olhar de Edward passeou pelo corpo de Bella, detendo-se mais demoradamente nas pernas, nos joelhos dobrados. Ele nunca reparara como eram bem-feitas, como a pele dela parecia macia e sedosa tal como era a dos seus dedos. Observou os pés descalços apoiados na almofada plastificada que forrava a espreguiçadeira. Eram delicados, perfeitos, as unhas bem-aparadas sem esmalte.

— **E o emprego em Phoenix?**

— **Não há mais emprego. Fui demitida. Eu e mais metade da empresa.**

— **Bem, eu diria que metade das empresas estão fazendo a mesma coisa.**

— **E você? Continua sendo o advogado de maior prestígio de Seattle?** – Ela riu-se e Edward sorriu.

— **Eu não chegaria a tanto.**

— **Para que a modéstia?**

— **Eu me esforço. Faço o que posso. Tem compromisso para hoje à noite?** — Ele perguntou abruptamente, pegando Bella desprevenida.

— **Sim. Eu já havia dito a você que vou jantar fora.**

— **Com quem?**

— **Não que seja da sua conta, mas vou jantar com Alice. **- Edward reprimiu um suspiro, sentindo-se sensivelmente mais relaxado. Bella recusara seu convite, para jantar com a prima, o que era natural. As duas eram amigas desde a infância e deviam ter muito que conversar.

— **E amanhã?**

— **O que é isso, um interrogatório? Por acaso estou no banco das testemunhas?**

— **É só curiosidade. Você chegou na quarta-feira... e já tem tantos compromissos! Amanhã?**

— **Você não desiste, mesmo, não é?** — Swan sorriu. — **Amanhã vou sair com Jacob Black. Nós nos vimos ontem no clube de campo e ele me convidou para conversar sobre os velhos tempos.**

Anthony recostou a cabeça, com uma leve ruga na testa. Jacob Black tinha a mesma idade de Bella. Os dois costumavam jogar tênis no clube, quando ela vinha passar férias. Ele jogara com eles uma vez, desafiara-os para uma partida, julgando que sairia vencedor. Perdera.

— **E domingo à tarde? Poderíamos jogar tênis.**

— **Pode ser.**

Edward voltou a examinar-la, desta vez prestando atenção nos cabelos castanhos, cortados um pouco abaixo da linha da cintura. Anos atrás ela os usara pelos ombros, depois houvera uma época em que ela os cortara muito curtos. Curtos demais, para o gosto dele. Ele gostava do comprimento em que estavam agora. Era mais feminino.

Masen reparou também nos cílios longos e espessos que molduravam os olhos cor de chocolate,

— **Se não quiser jogar, podemos ir ao clube e passear perto do rio, nadar... E depois tomar um lanche lá. Eles têm um bufe maravilhoso à noite também, agora.**

Surpreso, ele deu-se conta de que só sossegaria quando a vizinha aceitasse um convite seu. Normalmente ele não insistia com mulher alguma. Se ela recusava, ele considerava que era ela quem estava perdendo.

—** Vou falar com Alice, mas acho que terei alguma tarde livre. Talvez no próximo fim de semana.**

Aquela indefinição incomodava-o profundamente, mas o orgulho impediu-o de persistir no assunto.

— **Tem defendido muitas causas no tribunal?** — indagou Bella.

— **Sim. Se tiver tempo, apareça por lá qualquer dia. Tenho audiências marcadas para a semana inteira.**

— **Eu fui ver você, uma vez.**

— **Eu me lembro. Você e Alice se sentaram no fundo e deram risadinhas o tempo inteiro.**

— **Nós não fizemos isso. **— Isabella protestou, indignada. — **Achei você tão bom quanto... Perry Mason.**

Ela consultou o relógio de pulso e ergueu o corpo, sentando-se na beirada da espreguiçadeira. Edward também apoiou um pé no chão, quase encostando o joelho no dela.

— **Vai a algum lugar?**

— **Preciso me arrumar para esperar Alice.**

— **Desfaça o compromisso com sua prima. Vá jantar comigo.** — Ele falou impulsivamente.

— **Não posso. Alice quer que eu conheça Jasper.**

— **E isso é importante?**

— **Claro. Eu prometi a ela que iria. Está tudo combinado.**

— **Então convide-me para ir junto com vocês.**

Ele deslizou os dedos pelo braço dela, deliciando-se com o toque. Bella tinha a pele macia, muito macia, e pensamentos inconve nientes ameaçaram começar a atormentá-lo.

— **Mas não fui eu quem fez o convite. **— lembrou ela, com dificuldade para respirar. — **Fui convidada.**

— **Você vai passar vários dias aqui. Terá tempo de sobra para conhecer o Jazz. Jante comigo hoje, por favor.**

— **Eu não posso, Ed. Eu...**- O peito dele inflamou de prazer, como ela fizera à pouco, quando Bella o tratou por Ed.

Ele segurou-a pelo braço, impedindo-a de levantar-se.

— **Você só não pode se não quiser.**

Gentilmente, ele acariciou o pulso de Bella, e notou o brilho que surgiu nos olhos dela, bem como o movimento le vemente arfante de seu peito. Mais um pouco e ela cederia. Edward reconhecia os sinais, familiarizado que estava com o con fronto com pessoas sob fortes emoções.

Subitamente, ele sentiu vontade de beijá-la, de experimentar o sabor daqueles lábios femininos, que pareciam ansiosos para ser tocados.

— **Você fala comigo como se estivesse induzindo uma testemunha.**

Edward sorriu, satisfeito ao detectar a fragilidade no tom de voz dela. Ela falaria naquele tom se ele a levasse para a cama? Ficaria tímida, insegura? Ou teria uma atitude ousada?

— **Oh, as testemunhas são muito mais difíceis de induzir!**

Bella apertou os lábios, contrafeita. Que homem arrogan te! O que ele estava pensando? Que só porque ela tivera uma paixão de adolescente por ele anos atrás faria o que ele quisesse agora a um simples estalar de dedos?

— **Não, Edward! **— falou com firmeza. — **Não vou desmarcar meu compromisso com Alice. Se eu tivesse combinado alguma coisa com você, você iria gostar se eu desistisse na última hora?**

— **Ela é sua prima, não vai ficar zangada com você.**

— **Não importa, Não vou mudar de idéia.**

Bella pôs-se de pé, com determinação. Não falharia com Alice, independentemente dos conselhos que lera no diário da bisavó.

Não conseguiu, no entanto, dar um passo.

* * *

**Nota Final:** O que terá **feito Bella parar**? Epá, o Edward está muito persistente, afinal as pessoas só dão valor às coisas quando as perdem...

Juro**, no próximo capitulo vai ser bem interessante, principalmente a parte inicial. **

**Agora, esqueci-me de algo muito importante. Como já repararam a bisávo da bella e da Alice chama-se Bree, mas nunca expliquei o porque do Diego ser o seu amor e o porque do "tio Fred". Spoiler: **_É o seguinte, muitas de vocês nunca leram os livros (eu já os tinha lido muito antes dos filmes), mas se viram o Eclipse (coisa que eu não vi, ainda) é que está lá a Bree que não é muito importante. No entanto, no livro que Steph lançou (que eu já li, xD) a Bree tem um romance com o Diego e ficaram a ser um dos meus casais preferidos. Mas, o Fred é um vampiro que Bree "usava" como escudo por causa das lutas dos vampiros pois o Fred tinha um poder que repelia os outros e no livro o Fred vai fugir antes da luta pois apercebe-se dos planos de Victoria e Riley (já Bree e Diego tinham notado tambem) pede a Bree para ir com ele e ai vemos que ele tem um afecto superior à amizade, mas Bree não vai pois quer ir buscar o Diego que Riley dizia já estar na luta (mentira, ele já o tinha morto) e depois iria ter com Fred a Vancouver...infelizmente já sabemos o final disto... Portanto eu adoro os casais Bree x Diego e Bree x Fred._

_À __uns capitulos atrás eu reparei ao reler a fic que houve um precalço num capítulo, troquei o nome do "Edward" por "Jake" que é o protagonista original (pelo menos na versão que li, já vi outras versões com nomes diferentes...) por isso peço desculpa pelo erro._

**OBRIGADA**, a quem pôs a minha fic nos favoritos e nos alertas. **OBRIGADA** por comentárem, deixa-me incrivelmente feliz.

Beijinhos, Alexandra.


	6. Quinto Capítulo

As personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a **Stephenie Meyer**. No entanto, se alguem me quiser mandar por correio um _Edward_ ficaria agradecida.

A história não me pertence é uma adaptação de um livro de **Barbara McMahon**.

* * *

**Capitulo anterior: **

_Bella pôs-se de pé, com determinação. Não falharia com Alice, independentemente dos conselhos que lera no diário da bisavó._

_Não conseguiu, no entanto, dar um passo._

* * *

**Quinto Capítulo**

Sentiu-se fortemente puxada pelo pulso e, quando se deu conta, estava sentada no colo de Edward. Não teve tempo nem sequer de protestar, pois os lábios dele cobriram os seus num beijo selvagem, impedindo-a até mesmo de respirar. Pouco a pouco, porém, o beijo foi se sua vizando e, num gesto instintivo, semiconsciente, Bella enlaçou Edward pelo pescoço, retribuindo com ardor. Durante um longo mo mento, foi como se a terra parasse de girar e o tempo paralisasse.

Um turbilhão de emoções explodiu dentro dela. A sur presa inicial foi logo substituída por uma onda de desejo que sacudiu o seu corpo. Ela teria ficado nos braços de Edward para sempre. Naquele momento, se ele quisesse, teria se entregado a ele sem refletir duas vezes, sem pensar nas conseqüências.

Por isso, a sensação de vazio quê a invadiu quando ele in terrompeu o beijo foi enorme.

— **Você pode não cancelar seus compromissos.** — ele declarou, num falso sério. O que se passava com ele? Meu deus! — **Mas pelo menos vai se lembrar de mim, durante eles.**

Ele deu um tapinha nas costas de Bella e obrigou-a a levantar-se, fazendo o mesmo. Sem mais uma palavra, deu meia-volta e afastou-se em direção a sua casa.

Como fora dificil deixar ali Bella depois daquele beijo, mas se ela não iria faltar ao comprimisso com a prima, Edward era orgulhoso demais para avançar e deixar que aquele momento se prolonga-se. Alem disso não gostou do sentimento que se apuderou dele durnate o beijo. Fora algo possessivo com outro sentimento qualquer desconhecido.

Paralisada, com os lábios entreabertos, ela ficou obser vando-o até vê-lo entrar e desaparecer dentro da casa vizinha.

Durante anos, ela sonhara com aquele beijo. Chegara a acreditar que nunca aconteceria. Mas acontecera, finalmente... E que beijo! Bella sabia que aquele beijo a deixara imune a todo e qualquer outro que ela viesse a receber, de outro homem.

O que a incomodava eram os motivos que haviam levado Edward a beijá-la. O homem era a arrogância personificada! Que convencido, achar que ela ficaria derretida a ponto de pensar nele quando estivesse com outra pessoa.

O pior é que era verdade!

E o pior, também é que Edward não queria nenhum compro misso sério. Queria apenas divertir-se um pouco, sentir o sabor de uma conquista difícil. Em parte, vovó Bree tinha razão. Os homens só davam valor ao que não podiam ter.

Bella atravessou o gramado em direção à casa, tentando convencer a si mesma de que o que sentia por ele era uma obsessão, uma atração física passageira, um sentimento que nada tinha a ver com amor, com respeito mútuo ou compro metimento futuro. Ela se lembrava dos comentários que o ou vira fazer, quando era adolescente. Edward não era do tipo de homem que pensava em se casar e ter uma família. Tudo que queria era aproveitar a vida.

Por outro lado, alguma coisa mudara, e ela não sabia o que era. Por que ele a procurara? Normalmente, evitava-a o quanto podia. Dessa vez, convidara-a para sair e insistira para que ela aceitasse o convite. Bella não sabia o que ele tinha em mente, mas fosse o que fosse, valera a pena o beijo! E, sem dúvida nenhuma, ela pensaria nele o tempo inteiro, não só naquela noite como nos próximos dias e noites.

Enquanto tomava banho, Isabella refletia sobre o que lera no diário da bisavó. Por mais que parecesse tolice, a verdade era que a atitude do vizinho mudara depois que ela começara a ignorá-lo. Talvez fosse interessante seguir os con selhos e ver o que aconteceria.

O jantar foi divertido. Jasper era simpático e engraçado e pareceu aprovar imediatamente a idéia de Bella acompa nhá-lo e a Alice. Era bastante alto, tanto quanto Edward, mas mais corpulento e cabelos loiros com cachos. Era bem-apessoado mas nem de longe se comparava com o vizinho, cujo charme era irresistível.

Ele e Alice não desviavam o olhar um do outro, parecia que havia um bolha a envolve-los, uma bolha de amor. Isabella perguntou-se se desta vez Alice encontrara quem a acompanharia para a vida. Bella tinha um pressentimento que sim, pois nunca vira a prima olhar para ninguem daquela forma. E Jasper! Jasper! Meu deus, o mundo dele parecia rodar à volta de Alice, apenas desviavam o olhar para conversarem com Isabella. Nunca a deixaram desconfortável.

Ela diver tiu-se com as histórias de Jasper e também deu boas risadas com a prima ao recordar as aventuras de ambas quando crianças e adolescentes.

Quando já haviam acabado de jantar e Alice pediu licença para ir ao toalete, Jasper virou-se para Bella com um sorriso.

- **Ela é mesmo perfeita, não é?** – Bella sorriu. Apenas assentiu, feliz pela prima.

— **Sabe, já tinha ouvido falar de você.**

— **Já?**

—** Sim. Através de Edward Masen.**

— **Oh... **— O rosto de Bella ficou ruborizado, e ela engoliu em seco. A lembrança do beijo assaltou-a com violência e seu estômago se contraiu. — **Edward falou com você sobre mim?**

— **Sim, quando estávamos na faculdade.**

— **Oh,.. Bem, não acredite em tudo que ele lhe disse.** — Ela riu, imaginando o que o seu vizinho teria contado ao amigo anos antes.

— **Ele contou que você vinha passar as férias aqui a Forks e corria atrás dele o tempo todo.**

Isabella fez uma careta.

— **Eu tive uma paixão por ele, quando era garota.**

— **Eu sei. Ele me contou. **— Jasper sorriu. — **Mas eu me perguntava se, no fundo, ele não gostava disso. Ele falava muito de você.**

— **Hum... **— Ela tomou um longo gole de refrigerante, pensativa. Jasper conhecera Edward relativamente bem, na época de faculdade. — **Você conheceu a moça de quem ele gostava?**

— **A Tânia?** — Jasper assentiu. — **Sim.**

— **Como ela era? O que aconteceu?**

— **Acho que você deveria perguntar isso ao Masen.**

— **Tem razão, mas ele não me contaria nada se eu pergun tasse. Ele era mesmo apaixonado por ela?**

Jasper deu de ombros.

—** Sinceramente, não, mas tinham um relacionamente, digamos, de amigos de conveniencias, se é que me entende.**

— **O que aconteceu para terminarem?**

— **Ela acabou voltando para o ex-noivo. Bastou o sujeito aparecer na frente dela e ela descartou Edward. O pior foi a maneira como ela fez isso. Ela humilhou-o publicamente. E acho que foi só para provar para o outro que estava tudo realmente acabado entre eles.**

Krystal sentiu o coração apertado por Edward, imaginando como ele devia ter sofrido. Como se não bastasse a mãe ter ido embora, deixando-o, bem como ao pai e ao irmão. Não era de admirar que Anthony fosse tão cínico com relação às mulheres.

Ela suspirou, desejando que as coisas tivessem sido dife rentes para ele. Talvez, assim, ele também a visse de outra forma. Ou não. Mas ela se sentia solidária.

— **Bells, você revelou todos os meus segredos enquanto eu não estava aqui?** — brincou Alice, sentando-se e sorrindo para Jasper.

— **Eu nem sabia que você tinha segredos.** — Bella sorriu para ambos, notando como a prima flertava com o charmoso veterinário e como este parecia muito interessado.

— **Do que vocês estavam falando?**

— **De Edward.**

— **Edward Masen?** — Alice arqueou as sobrancelhas. — **Por quê?**

— **Por nada. Você me contou que ele e Jasper se conheceram na faculdade. Estávamos apenas conversando.**

—** Ele comentava comigo sobre sua prima.** — Jazz explicou a Alice.

— **Aposto que ele fazia mais do que comentar. **— Ela retrucou. — **A Belinha vivia perseguindo o Ed, queria namorá-lo de qualquer maneira.**

Bella sentiu o rosto queimar.

— **Obrigada, prima!** — falou, entre séria e brincalhona. — **Eu defendo você e você me atira aos leões.**

— **Mas é verdade! Eu nunca entendi o que você via nele. Era muito mais velho do que você e não ligava a mínima para as suas investidas. Aliás, que eu saiba, ele só teve aquela namorada...Tânia.**

— Vocês conheceram a mãe dele? — quis saber Jasper.

— **Não** — respondeu Alice. — **Eu era muito pequena quando ela foi embora. Lembro-me de ouvir mamãe falar sobre isso, desde que me entendo por gente. Ela diz que os três sofreram muito. Mas que tal mudarmos de assunto? Eu pediria uma sobremesa. E vocês?** – Alice sorriu amorosamente a Jasper, que lhe retribui-o.

Passava das dez quando o casal deixaram Swan em casa. Ela convidou-os para tomar um café, porém Alice e Jasper recusaram e Isabella compreendeu. Eles não viam a hora de fiarem sozinhos. Algo lhe dizia que a prima tinha encontrado finalmente alguem.

Bella lançou um rápido olhar na direção da casa de Edward e apressou-se a entrar, para não correr o risco de ser vista. A última coisa que queria àquela hora da noite era um confronto com Masen.

Quinze minutos mais tarde, ela se recostava nos travesseiros, com o diário nas mãos.

_"Não aceite um convite em cima da hora. Deixe-o pensar que você está ocupada e que vai tentar arrumar tempo para vê-lo. Este conselho é de tia Angela, mas tia Jessica acha a mesma coisa. Faça de conta que você já tem seus planos, mesmo que não tenha nenhum. E se houver mais alguém in teressado em você, dê um jeito para que ele saiba. Os homens gostam de conquistar as mulheres que outros também querem conquistar."_

Bella fez um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça. Aquilo era verdade. Edward insistira mais para que ela saísse com ele depois de saber que ela ia se encontrar com Jacob. Interessante... Será que aquela receita devia ser levada mais a sério do que ela imaginara a princípio?

Se Edward a convidasse outra vez ela diria que não tinha tempo, que estava muito ocupada. E deixaria que ele pensasse que estava lhe fazendo um favor tentando arrumar algum tempo para encontrá-lo.

Isabella sorriu, melancólica, e retomou a leitura do diário.

* * *

Ahahahah, o **Eddie** roubou um beijo à **Belinha**. E o **Jasper**, quem gostou dele? Para mim o **Jazz** é sexy em todas as facetas.

_Logo, logo vou de férias e muito sinceramente não sei quando voltarei, portanto fica aqui este capítulo e talvez, **TALVEZ** poste amanhã...depois domingo dou a retirada sem nem puder vir ao pc. _

Agora ando numa onda de ouvir só Green Day, música pra cá, música pra lá deu-me a vontade de** escrever alguma coisinha da minha autoria e já estou a fazer duas one-shots** por isso pessoal, se alguem quiser ler fique atento esta tarde, que pelo menos uma hoje.

Epá, alguém ai sugere uns filmezinhos para eu ver? **Acção, comédias, comédias românticas, etc...de tudo**. Preciso de sacar (ainda vou presa xD) uns filmezitos. Ah! E ninuém sabe onde encontrar o filme "A última canção"? Eu já vi o filme, mas só com péssima qualidade e legendas em espanhol. E alguem me aconselha fics? Epá tudo menos drama, por favor. **Há fanfics por ai piores que as novelas mexicanas, as desgraçadas das personagens não podem dar um passo sem que um meteorito lhe caia em cima.**

Bem, agora indo aos agredecimentos. **EPÁ A SÉRIO NEM HÁ PALAVRAS**! Tantos favoritos, tantos alertas e as reviews. **OBRIGADÃO**!

Beijão, Alexandra.


	7. Sexto Capítulo

As personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a **Stephenie Meyer**. No entanto, se alguem me quiser mandar por correio um _Edward_ ficaria agradecida.

A história não me pertence é uma adaptação de um livro de **Barbara McMahon**.

* * *

Sexto Capítulo

_"Uma moça deve estar sempre impecável, asseada e bem-arrumada. Deve ser feminina e nunca comportar-se como um moleque__."_**_— _Diário de Bree Tarnner, Primavera de 1923.**

Bella releu as duas últimas frases, franzindo a testa. Estava cansada, já deveria estar dor mindo há horas, mas não conseguia parar de ler. A bisavó falava sobre os conselhos da mãe dela que dia que devia vestir-se de maneira feminina em vez de adotar as calças compridas que começavam a ser lançadas pela moda.

_"Mamãe fica chocada com as moças que vão à cidade usando calça comprida. Eu acho chique calça comprida, mas mamãe nunca vai me deixar usar. Preciso fazer alguma coisa para atrair a atenção de Diego. Acho que vou mandar fazer dois vestidos novos. Com muitas rendas e babados, bem femininos. Já que não posso estar na última moda, pelo menos vou ficar bem fe minina. Talvez isso faça com que Diego sinta a sua mascu linidade despertada."_

Bella riu baixinho e fechou o diário. Estava curiosa para saber se a feminilidade de Bree despertara a masculinidade de Diego, mas isto teria de ficar para o dia seguinte. As palavras começavam a embaralhar diante de seus olhos.

Ela ajeitou a cabeça entre os travesseiros e apagou a luz. Como as coisas eram diferentes na época de sua bisavó! As pessoas ficavam chocadas ao ver uma mulher usar calça comprida. Ela passava semanas sem usar saia ou vestido! O que diria sua tataravó...

Logo antes de adormecer, Bella perguntou-se se as roupas mais femininas de fato não criariam um impacto maior sobre os homens.

Na manhã seguinte, enquanto tomava café, Isabella apercebeu-se de que tinha comprado imensas coisas no dia em que saira com Alice. Se guiria o conselho de Bree e iria vestir algo bem feminino, escolheria algo especialmente para sair com Jacob. Aliás, iria telefonar à prima para ir consigo comprar mais roupas.

Se bem que não era em Jacob que ela estava pensando... Droga. Não conseguia esquecer aquele beijo!

Depois de folhear o jornal, Bella subiu para vestir-se, dizendo a si mesma que era inútil continuar pensando em Edward. Ele era um sonho impossível, mas não faria mal algum pensar no que poderia agradá-lo, quando estivesse escolhendo suas roupas. Afinal, ele era um homem. Se vestisse algo de que ele provavelmente gostaria, outros também poderiam aprovar.

Quando Jacob tocou a campainha, naquela noite, Bella já trocara incontáveis vezes de roupa. De manhã, como tinha pensado, pedira a Alice que a acompanhasse para fazer compras. Quando contara à prima o que tinha em mente, esta rira, mas ajudara-a a escolher as roupas com entusiasmo.

Voltou para casa com dois novos vestidos, duas saias e três blusas, além de cosméticos, maquiagem e um novo corte de cabelo.

Agora, ao atravessar o hall para abrir a porta para Jacob Black, ela não tinha certeza se fizera a coisa certa. Quando arrumasse emprego e voltasse à rotina, aquelas roupas ficariam no fundo do guarda-roupa.

De qualquer forma, ela estava se sentindo bem com o vestido de gola alta de malha que lhe moldava as curvas femininas. Na queles poucos dias ela já adquirira um tom saudável. O corte pela cintura fizera sentir-se mais leve e incrivelmente feminina. Além disso o tom cinzento perola contrastava de maneira perfeita com a sua pele ainda branca. Bella tambem seguira o conselho de Alice e aplicara uma maquiagem leve nos olhos.

— **Olá, Jacob.** — cumprimentou, ao abrir a porta.

Ele era alto, tinha ombros largos, pele cor castanho avermelhado e cabelos negros. O sorriso simpático, no entanto, não fazia o coração de Bella bater mais rápido. Ela sorriu e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si. Por que não se sentia atraída por Jake, em vez de Edward? Co nhecia-o desde que eram adolescentes. Encontrava-o todas as vezes que vinha passar férias a Forks, no entanto nunca haviam explodido faíscas entre eles. Eram muito amigos, mas nada além disso, pelo menos para Bella.

Não que houvessem explodido faíscas entre Isabella e os rapazes com quem ela saíra em Phoenix, tampouco. O único homem que a abalava era inatingível. Já era hora de esquecer Edward Masen e olhar para outros homens com ou tros olhos.

— **Que bom ver você, Jacob.** — disse Edward, parado na calçada, ao lado do carro de Black. O olhar dele fixou-se em Bella enquanto os dois desciam os degraus largos até a calçada, e ela notou que ele franzia ligeiramente a testa enquanto a observava da cabeça aos pés. — **Como vai, Bells?**

— **Bem, obrigada, Edward.**

Ela enrubesceu, sentindo-se culpada como uma criança flagrada com um chocolate depois de ter sido advertida para não comer. Depois engoliu em seco e respirou fundo. Não tinha que se sentir culpada. Era livre para sair com quem bem en tendesse. E, segundo os conselhos que lera no diário da bisavó, talvez causasse efeito Edward vê-la sair com outro rapaz. Só por que ele nunca se interessara por ela, não significava que outros não se interessassem. Mesmo assim, ela se sentia estranha e pouco à vontade.

— **Como vão as coisas, Edward?** — Jacob estendeu a mão para ele.

— **Não posso me queixar. E com você?**

— **Também. Estamos pensando em expandir a loja.**

Jacob e o pai eram sócios numa loja especializada em com putadores, que começara, anos atrás, vendendo videogames e jogos. Edward costumava passar horas lá, quando era adolescente.

— **Que maravilha!** — ele exclamou, com um sorriso largo. — **Parabéns.**

— **Obrigado.**

— **Vão sair?** — Edward olhou para Bella ao fazer a pergunta. Ela assentiu com um movimento da cabeça, porém foi Jake quem respondeu.

— **Encontramo-nos no clube do rio, no almoço, um dia desses. Vamos experimentar o restaurante novo, hoje à noite, o Tarheel Tavern.**

— **Divirtam-se.**— Edward murmurou, afastando-se do carro, para que Jacob abrisse a porta.

Isabella sentiu o olhar do vizinho em cima de si o tempo todo, enquanto entrava no carro até Jake dar partida, engatar a marcha e arrancar. Assim que o carro fez a curva e desapareceu de vista, ela suspirou e virou-se para Jacob. Precisava livrar-se o quanto antes daquela obsessão por Masen. A pessoa ao seu lado era um rapaz simpático e atencioso, e convidara-a para jantar. Ela lhe dedicaria toda a atenção, naquela noite.

* * *

Eu sei, eu sei, é pequininho, mas pronto...é o que deu para postar.

Agora só lá para 2 de Agosto e depois vou novamente de férias dia 4/5, sem saber a data de volta, dessa vez.

Ontem tinha prometido uma shot, mas não deu tempo para postar. Agora, já a podem ler, vão ao meu perfil e leiam a one-shot chamada _"21 Guns". _


	8. Sétimo Capítulo

As personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a **Stephenie Meyer**. No entanto, se alguem me quiser mandar por correio um _Edward_ ficaria agradecida.

A história não me pertence é uma adaptação de um livro de **Barbara McMahon**.

* * *

**Sétimo Capítulo**

Bella estava exausta quando foi se deitar, horas mais tarde. Pegou o diário e abriu-o, duvidando que conseguisse . manter os olhos abertos. Leria umas duas páginas antes de dormir, só para relaxar.

A noite lhe parecera interminável. Jake falara o tempo inteiro sobre a loja e sobre o que fizera desde a última vez que Bella estivera em Forks. Não que ela não estivesse interessada, mas ele poderia ter resumido a narrativa em cerca de noventa por cento.

A camaradagem que haviam compartilhado quando eram estudantes e jogavam tênis juntos parecia não existir mais. O tempo custara a passar e ela não via a hora de voltar para casa.

O toque do telefone interrompeu o devaneio de Bella e ela sentou-se na cama, sobressaltada. Telefonemas tarde da noite geralmente significavam más notícias. Ela afastou as cobertas e saltou para fora da cama, esquecendo o cansaço. Esperava que não tivesse acontecido nada com seus país. Talvez eles tivessem apenas se esquecido da diferença de fuso horário...

—** Alô?** — ela atendeu, sem fôlego.

— **Gostou do jantar?**

Durante um segundo Bella ficou paralisada.

— **Edward?** — ela murmurou incrédula e ao mesmo tempo aliviada. Encostou-se à parede e escorregou lentamente até sentar-se no carpete. — **Sabia que já é quase meia-noite?**

— **Sim. Você acabou de chegar. Vocês demoraram... Quanto tempo levaram para jantar? **– Perguntou rapidamente.

— **Como você sabe que eu acabei de chegar? Está me espionando?** – Bella franziu o sobrolho.

—** Claro que não. Vi o carro de Jake, só isso**.

— **Mas você estava espiando pela janela?**

— **Ouvi um carro chegando e, como vizinho consciencioso que sou, fui checar para ver quem era.** – Edward do outro lado da linha agradeceu por estarem ao telefone pois se Bella o visse agora ele de certeza que não conseguiria mentir. _"Estúpido", _pensou.

— **Hum... Vizinhança solidária em Forks...**

— **Divertiu-se?**

— **Muito!** — Bella declarou, desafiadora. Jamais admitiria para Edward que a noite lhe parecera nunca mais acabar.

— **Gostei muito do seu vestido. Acho que nunca tinha visto você usando vestido, antes.** – Não valia a pena dizer que ele amara-a ver assim e que estava muito sensual, ele já estava mais que enterrado naquela conversa.

Isabella sorriu, maravilhada. Não imaginara que Edward ti vesse notado. Ele parecera mais interessado em conversar com Jacob do que com ela.

— **É claro que você já me viu usando vestido**.

— **Talvez há muito tempo... mas não tão bonito como o que você estava usando hoje.**

Bella ia dizer que havia comprado o vestido naquele dia, porém mudou de idéias.

— **Gosto de roupas bem femininas. **— falou, agradecendo intimamente por ter lido aquela parte do diário da avó.

— **Eu também, querida.**

Querida? Bella prendeu a respiração, Edward nunca a chamara de "querida" antes! O que estava acontecendo?

— **Mudou de idéia sobre sair comigo amanhã?** — ele perguntou.

_"Deixe-o pensar que você está ocupada e que vai tentar ar rumar tempo para vê-lo..."_

Ela lembrou-se do conselho da avó. Mas ela queria sair com Edward. Até que ponto valia a pena fazer tanto sacrifício? A avó também aconselhava a não se fazer de difícil demais...

— **Eu... preciso ver.**

— **O quê?**

— **Tenho coisas para fazer.**

— **Por exemplo?**

— **Não estou no banco das testemunhas, Edward. Pare de me interrogar.**

Ele riu baixinho.

— **Eu paro se você disser que vai sair comigo amanhã. Podemos passear no rio, depois jantar no clube. O bufe aos domingos é maravilhoso e eles têm música ao vivo, para dançar.**

— **Hum... Está bem, você me convenceu. Se eu conseguir desfazer meus planos, irei com você.** – Não ia prometer que dançaria, pois era péssima a dançar, no entanto agradava-lhe a ideia de Edward

— **Ufa! Até que enfim! **— Ele brincou. — **Está pronta para ir para a cama?**

— **Estou.**

— **Posso imaginar o que você está usando para dormir, de pois do vestido que usou hoje.**

Bella olhou para a calça de moletom surrada e a camiseta velha, três números acima do seu tamanho. Quanto tempo fazia que não usava algo feminino e sensual para dormir? Ela não se lembrava.

—** Bella?**

— **O que estou usando para dormir é um assunto pessoal demais para discutir com você, não acha? Afinal, não somos tão íntimos assim. Boa noite, Edward.**

Ela desligou e recostou a cabeça na parede, refletindo em tudo que desejava ter e não tinha. Durante anos desejara Edward e também que ele se interessasse por ela. Desejava ter um corpo escultural, que deixasse os homens enlouquecidos, queria ter incentivo para usar lingeries sensuais e um emprego gratificante... Mas não tinha nada disso.

O telefone tocou novamente, porém ela ignorou. Levantou-se, apagou a luz e voltou para o quarto. Continuaria a ler o diário no dia seguinte. Naquele momento, tudo o que queria era dor mir e afastar o vizinho do pensamento. Gostaria que fosse possível acabar com a atração que sentia por ele simplesmente desli gando um botão.

O silêncio que reinou na casa quando o telefone parou de tocar trouxe um grande alívio. Porém um longo tempo se passou até que Isabella conseguisse adormecer.

— **Droga!** — Edward praguejou baixinho e bateu o fone no gancho.

Não acreditava que Bella o tivesse dispensado daquela forma. Primeiro, desligava o telefone na cara dele, depois não atendia. Ele caminhou até a janela e olhou para a casa vizinha. A luz no quarto dela estava apagada. O que estava acontecendo com aquela garota? Bella, que sempre fora apaixonada por ele, que sempre fizera o possível e o impossível para chamar sua atenção, agora o evitava o quanto podia.

Edward esfregou a nuca. Tudo indicava que a paixão dela por ele acabara. E, se fosse honesto consigo mesmo, admitiria que isso o incomodava. No fundo, sentia falta da perseguição de da vizinha, dos olhares deslumbrados, da empolgação que percebia nela toda vez que o via.

No dia seguinte, ele daria um jeito para que ela cumprisse a promessa e saísse com ele. Se arrumara tempo para sair com Black, tinha de arrumar para sair com ele também.

Pelo menos, ela e Jacob não haviam se demorado nas des pedidas. Embora tivessem ficado fora tempo demais, só para jantar. Teria acontecido algo mais? Ele não achava que Isabella fosse o tipo de garota que iria para a cama com um homem no primeiro encontro. Mas, afinal, até que ponto a conhecia? Nunca trocara mais do que algumas palavras com ela e agora Bella era uma mulher adulta e independente.

Edward sentiu um desconforto inexplicável ao imaginar que Jacob e Isabella poderiam ter se beijado. Lembrava-se da doçura do beijo que trocara com ela no jardim e não queria que nenhum outro homem a tocasse daquela forma. Por quê, ele não sabia.

* * *

Hello babys! **Desculpem não ter vindo mais cedo mas estive (e estou) a fazer uma maratona da série** _"Gilmore Girls". _A sério, **alguem me de o Matt Czuchry** _(actor que faz de Loga Huntzberger)_ ele é tão sexy. *-* Meu deus, esqueçam os **Tom's Cruise's, os Robert's Pattisson's e derivados, o Matt é sem palavras!** Eu** amo esta série** _(além de babar pelo Matt)._ A série é **divertida e muito entusiasmante**. Eu morro quando** a Rory (namorada do Matt na série) diz "não" quando ele a pede em casamento**. Brrr.

Bem, **OBRIGADÃO PELOS COMENTÁRIOS E PELOS AVISOS E FAVORITOS. AMO-VOS! **_(Amavavos ainda mais se no meu aniversário me dessem um Matt, hehehe)_

**Beijão**, Alexandra.


	9. Oitavo Capítulo

As personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a **Stephenie Meyer**. No entanto, se alguem me quiser mandar por correio um _Edward_ ficaria agradecida.

A história não me pertence é uma adaptação de um livro de **Barbara McMahon.**

* * *

**Oitavo Capítulo**

— **Como foi, ontem, com o Jake?** — quis saber Alice, quando Bella entrou no carro para irem à igreja.

— **Foi bom. Vamos jogar tênis no clube, na próxima semana. **— Isabella tentou demonstrar entusiasmo.

— **Bem, Jacob é fanático por tênis. Aliás, vocês sempre jo gavam juntos.**

— **Isso foi há muito tempo. Não jogo desde que fui para Phoenix. Devo estar bem fora de forma.**

— **Esse roupa ficou ótimo em você.** — A prima elogiou, mudando abruptamente de assunto.

— **Acha adequado para ir à igreja?** – Bella preocupou-se.

— **Por que não? É adequado para qualquer ocasião.**

As calças jeans escuras justas davam enfase às pernas longas e corpete azul justo com alças largas amoldava-se ao corpo com perfeição.

— **E combinou perfeitamente com essas sandálias.** — Alice observou. — **E então, está se sentindo mais feminina, agora? O que mais você leu no diário?**

— **Ontem à noite eu estava cansada demais para ler. Cheguei tarde em casa.**

Isabella achou desnecessário contar à prima sobre o telefo nema de Edward. Não era importante.

Quando a Cullen estacionou em frente à ampla construção de branca, Bella olhou ao redor. Reconheceu várias pessoas nos grupos que conversavam no jardim, antes de o culto começar.

— **Olhe, ali está o Jazz!** — disse Alice, pegando a bolsa no banco de trás. — **Conversando com Ed! Que interessante, fazia tempo que Edward não vinha à igreja. Por que será que ele veio, hoje?**

O coração de Bella disparou, apesar de seus esforços para permanecer calma e parecer indiferente. Era só o que lhe fal tava, encontrar-se com o Masen depois do telefonema da véspera. Se Edward comentasse alguma coisa, Alice acharia estranho ela não ter lhe contado.

Relutante, ela seguiu a prima até onde os dois homens con versavam. Ambos estavam elegantemente vestidos. O sol lançava reflexos luminosos nos cabelos cobre de Edward. Ao lado dele, Jasper parecia mais insignificante do que no dia em que haviam saído para jantar. Os dois olharam na direção delas, quando Alice os cumprimentou a distância.

— **Bom dia, Bella.** — Masen falou, em tom de voz baixo e grave, quando ela se aproximou. Embora ele não tenha sorrido, os olhos continham um brilho de divertimento. — **Dormiu bem?**

Bella inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça e virou-se para Jasper.

— **Como vai, Jazz?** – Este assentiu e virou o seu rosto para Alice. Nesse mommento os olhos dele brilharam.

— **Tudo certo, para hoje à tarde? **— perguntou Edward.

— **O que vocês vão fazer hoje à tarde?** — quis saber Alice, olhando para ele, enquanto Jasper a envolvia na cintura.

— **Vamos passear no rio, depois vamos jantar no clube.** — Isabella respondeu, tentando aparentar naturalidade.

Alice virou-se para a prima e estreitou ligeiramente os olhos.

— **Você não me disse nada.**

Swan sentia-se terrivelmente perturbada pela proximida de de Edward. Era como se ele emanasse uma corrente elétrica que a envolvia por inteiro, roubando-lhe a capacidade de raciocínio. Ela deu de ombros.

— **Não está nada certo, ainda.**

— **Ontem à noite, no telefone, você disse que iria.**

— **Mas depois do que você...**

— **Acho que já podemos entrar. **— sugeriu Alice, estudando atentamente o rosto da prima.

— **Ótima idéia.** — Edward segurou o braço de Bella para conduzi-la para dentro da igreja.

— **Não preciso que segure meu braço.** — disse ela baixinho, desvencilhando-se do toque dele.

Onze anos atrás, sete, até mesmo cinco, ela teria dado pulos de alegria por receber alguma atenção de Edward. Agora, entre tanto, sabia que aquilo nada significava. Não se deixaria levar mais uma vez por sonhos românticos. A vida ensinava lições a uma pessoa e cabia a ela aprender.

_"Nada de sonhos românticos?", _uma vozinha interior perguntou. _"E os ingredientes de vovó Bree para capturar o homem perfeito?"_. O fato de testar um ou dois deles com Edward Masen não sig nificava que estivesse tramando conquistar seu amor e devoção para toda a vida. Ela poderia aproveitar e praticar, para quando encontrasse realmente o homem com quem construiria uma vida e um futuro. Se desse certo com o seu vizinho, daria certo com o homem de seus sonhos.

— **Levarei Isabella para casa. **— Edward anunciou, quando o culto terminou e eles saíram da igreja. — **Assim, você não precisa se desviar do seu caminho.**

— **Obrigada, Ed. É muita gentileza sua.**

Bella olhou para a prima com uma ruga na testa. O que significava aquilo? Ela poderia ter ido com seu próprio carro para a igreja. Fora Alice quem insistira para ir buscá-la!

— **Cuide bem dela, ouviu? **— Alice recomendou, enquanto se afastava de braço dado com Jasper.

—** O Jasper está viciado na sua prima.** — Edward observou, enquanto conduzia Bella em direção a seu carro.

— **Posso dizer o mesmo de Alice.** — Concordou Bella.

— **Gosto muito dela, mas ela é volúvel. As paixões dela não duram muito. Logo estará saturada de Jasper e interessada em outro.**

— **Talvez desta vez seja para valer!** — Retrucou Bella, algo lhe dizia que desta vez seria assim.

Edward limitou-se a sorrir e abriu a porta do carro para ela.

Isabella sentou-se, tentando pensar em argumentos contra as alegações de Edward. Era difícil, pois Alice se apaixonava com a mesma freqüência com que cortava o cabelo, no entanto Bella sentia algo, um sexto sentido femenino que lhe dizia que a prima encontrará a felicidade daquela vez.

Quando Edward sentou-se ao vo lante, ela virou-se para ele.

— **Você não está sendo justo com Alice.** — acusou. — **Ela é uma pessoa maravilhosa e um dia será uma ótima esposa e mãe.**

— **Por quanto tempo?** — Edward indagou, dando partida e manobrando o carro para o meio do trânsito. — **Os namoros dela não duram mais que seis meses.**..- Suspirou. – **Temo pelo Jazz, ele gosta muito dela.**

— **Vocé viu como ela olhou para ele, vai resultar.** – E dando de ombros acrescentou. – **Só porque sua mãe se separou de seu pai não significa que todas as mulheres um dia vão fazer a mesma coisa.**

— **A maioria faz. **— O tom de voz dele tornou-se sombrio.

— **Imagino que, como advogado, você presencie vários casos de divórcio.**

— **Não, porque não é a minha área. Porém, tenho colegas que comentam a respeito.**

— **E a culpa é sempre das mulheres?**

— **Não, claro que não, mas o casamento é uma instituição arruinada.**

— **O quê? Não acredito no que estou ouvindo! O casamento é uma instituição maravilhosa! É o esteio da sociedade.**

Anthony lançou-lhe um olhar cínico.

— **Se é tão bom assim, por que não se casou ainda?**

Isabella apertou os lábios e olhou para fora. Não podia con fessar a Edward que sua antiga paixão por ele a influenciara, impedindo-a de interessar-se por outros rapazes aquele ponto. Nenhum ho mem parecia chegar à altura de Edward, para ela. E Swan não conseguia deixar de fazer comparações. Mas claro que ele não podia saber disso.

— **Até agora tenho me dedicado a minha carreira. **— explicou, depois de uma breve hesitação. – **Além disso ainda sou jovem.**

— **Quer dizer que pretende ser conquistada?**

— **Talvez. Se eu encontrar a pessoa certa.**

— **E como se encontra a pessoa certa?**

— **Encontrar não é a palavra adequada. Sintonizar... talvez. Não sei.**

— **Apaixonar-se?** — sugeriu ele, com ironia.

— **Você é cínico, Masen.**

—** E você é idealista.**

— **Prefiro ser idealista do que cínica.**

— **Já eu prefiro ser realista.**

— **Nem todos os casamentos se desfazem. Meus pais, por exemplo. E meus tios. São casais equilibrados e felizes.**

— **Por enquanto.**

— **Você é impossível!**

Edward manobrou o carro e parou, na entrada de sua casa.

— **Eu já volto. Vai trocar de roupa?**

— **Acha melhor?**

— **Por mim, você está ótima. **— Ele passou um dedo pelo ombro nu de Bella.

Ela moveu-se para escapar ao toque, sentindo um princípio de pânico tomar conta. Devia ter perdido o juízo para ima ginar que poderia passar a tarde com ele sem maiores conseqüências. O simples contato de pele produzia nela uma espécie de choque elétrico. E ele dissera que haveria música ao vivo, no clube. Isso significava que provavelmente dan çariam... Como ela suportaria ficar nos braços, de Edward, dan çando lentamente ao som de uma melodia romântica, sem demonstrar o que sentia?

— **Volto num minuto.**

Sentada dentro do carro do seu vizinho, esperando por ele, Isabella tentou acalmar-se, pensando nos conselhos contidos no diário. Seria a mesma igreja aonde tinham ido naquela manhã que sua bisavó freqüentara, e onde flertará com Diego? Talvez Alice soubesse. Tia Esme com certeza sabia, mas ela teria de esperar que ela voltasse, para perguntar-lhe. Teria Bree pensado ,secretamente, tambem em tes tar suas idéias com outro rapaz, antes de o fazer com Diego?

Isabella perguntou-se se deveria fazer isso, praticar um pouco antes de tentar com alguém que seria definitivo. Ela poderia praticar com Edward. Sabia que ele nunca encararia com seriedade a idéia de casar-se. Poderia experimentar as sugestões do diário e ver o que funcionava e o que não funcionava. Assim, estaria preparada para atrair seu futuro marido quando ele aparecesse em sua vida.

Bella lembrou-se que precisava empenhar-se seriamente em procurar um novo emprego. Os três primeiros dias de férias haviam sido suficientes para restabelecer seu equilíbrio físico e emocional. A sensação de cansaço e letargia havia desapa recido. Ela sentia que recuperara as energias. O único problema era que essas estavam totalmente concentradas em Edward.

Não pela primeira vez, ocorreu-lhe que seria uma possibi lidade procurar alguma coisa em Seattle. Seria bom ficar perto de tia Esme, do tio Carlisle e de Alice. Phoenix, embora fascinante, ficava longe do único lar que ela conhecera e amara. A casa onde vivera com os pais fora vendida e os móveis haviam sido mandados para um depósito, quando o dois decidiram passar uma temporada fora, sem saber o que fariam depois disso.

Edward saiu da casa, usando a mesma camisa com a qual fora à igreja, mas trocara o as calças de terno por uma calça caqui. Ele trazia um blazer azul-marinho no braço e jogou-o no banco de trás antes de sentar-se novamente ao volante.

— **Pensei em almoçarmos no Dairy Freeze, depois iremos até o rio.** — disse ele, ligando o motor. —** Faz tempo que você não vai lá, não é?**

— **Sim, mas tia Esme me disse que está maravilhoso.**

— **Sim, eles construíram um centro recreativo, um pouco acima da área de natação. Mantiveram a reserva natural e colocaram passarelas, nas duas margens, com tabuletas, explicando tudo sobre a flora e a fauna, em cada ponto. Se você quiser, podemos nadar.**

—** Eu não trouxe nada para poder nadar.**

— **Fica para outro dia, então. **— Edward sorriu. — **Vamos?**

Isabella assentiu. Ela se lembraria de tudo que lera no diário e aplicaria cada item, naquela tarde, disse para si mesma.

* * *

Olá pessoal! **Antes de me matarem deixem-me explicar o motivo da minha demora**. _Bem, lembram-se da viagem que eu ia fazer se data de volta? Voltei ontem à noite. Meu deus, eu amei! Fui com a minha familia para uma aldeia aqui em Portugal onde tenho casa e amei! Conheci montes de gente nova tive até as 5 da manha a conversar com pessoas e conheci um rapaz (lindo, sexy e simpático=mistura perfeita) que tornou-se um grande amigo meu. Os nossos pais conheceram-se e até fui jantar a casa dele. Passamos as noites todas (os nossos pais iam para o café até as 6 da manha, conversar com o dono do café que é marido de uma prima minha) juntos num parquinho de crianças à frente do café, mas nãos via nem ouvia nada do café e tavamos lá conversar e a brincar, hehehe. Eu amei estas férias, quem me dera ter ficado lá mais tempo. Ai e o piercing dele na orelha? Tão hot. *-*Ahahahha._

Bem,_ mudando de assunto, _**obrigadão pelos comentários , fav e alertas. **

**Estou a escrever 2 shot's e uma fanfic da minha autoria. :D** Quando postar as shots (o que será para breve) vão ao meu perfilão e bum**! Entrem e leiam! A fic é que vai demorar mais uma becazinha.**

Bem**, eu **amanhã **posto um novo capítulo aqui, **_para compensar o tempão que não estive aqui_**.**

**Beijinhos, Alexandra.**


	10. Nono Capítulo

As personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a **Stephenie Meyer**. No entanto, se alguem me quiser mandar por correio um _Edward_ ficaria agradecida.

A história não me pertence é uma adaptação de um livro de **Barbara McMahon.**

* * *

**Nono Capítulo**

Ela divertiu-se, porém não tinha tanta certeza quanto a Edward. Depois de um almoço rápido, foram para o rio, e parecia que metade da população da cidade tivera a mesma idéia. As passarelas e os gramados estavam lotados de gente, crianças corriam para um lado e para outro, em algazarra; os bancos localizados estrategicamente a cada poucos metros estavam ocupados pelos visitantes mais idosos, que se sentavam para descansar, e mesmo nas áreas mais reclusas viam-se grupos de adolescentes, rindo e ouvindo música.

Anthony segurou a mão de Bella, quando saíram do carro e conduziu-a até a passarela. Em alguns trechos tinham de ca minhar um à frente do outro, devido ao fluxo de pessoas que vinha em sentido contrário, mas em nenhum momento ele a soltou, conduzindo-a com uma mão em seu ombro. Depois de algum tempo, Isabella começou a relaxar e nem a incomodava mais o silêncio entre ambos, que só faziam um ou outro comentário ocasional. Estava contente com o que a prefeitura fizera na área ribeirinha, transformando-a em ponto turístico e valorizando a cidade.

No fim da tarde, Edward levou-a à área de natação, onde crianças brincavam na parte rasa, e garotos mais velhos se penduravam em cordas amarradas aos galhos que se projetavam sobre a água, para balançar e deixar-se cair. Os adultos observavam da grama, sentados em espreguiçadeiras.

Lembranças de verões passados vieram à mente de Bella. Ela, Alice e as amigas haviam nadado e brincado ali, quando crianças e adolescentes. Lembrou-se então, que mesmo dando graças pelo calor que se sentia em Forks, ela nunca antes tivera problemas com isso. Phoenix a havia habituado mal.

— **Era tão cheio assim, quando costumávamos vir aqui?** — ela perguntou a Edward.

—** As vezes. É que naquela época nós é que estávamos dentro da água, por isso não notávamos. Devíamos ter ido a outro lugar, hoje.**

_"Deixe que ele a persiga, mas não corra tanto que ele não possa alcançá-la."_

Bella aproximou-se mais de Edward e apoiou uma mão em seu ombro, sentindo o calor do corpo dele sob a camisa.

— **Não sei por quê.** — retrucou, baixinho. — **Gostei de vir aqui, de ver as mudanças, relembrar a infância. Foi uma tarde agradável.**

Edward não deixou passar a oportunidade. Enlaçando-a pela cintura, puxou-a para si.

— **Se não estivéssemos rodeados por esta multidão, eu continuaria a partir do ponto onde paramos, no outro dia.**

Uma onda de calor tomou conta de todo o corpo de Bella, colorindo-lhe as faces. Valentemente, ela sustentou o olhar de Edward, embora baixasse ligeiramente o rosto, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Ele sorriu e estreitou os olhos, antes de passar a mão pelos cabelos sedosos e pousá-la no ombro de Swan, apertando-o gentilmente.

Ela prendeu a respiração. O brilho nos olhos verdes de Edward denotavam interesse. Atração, pelo menos... Ou ela estaria interpretando tudo errado? Até que ponto estava certa e até que ponto estava se deixando influenciar pelo que lera no diário de Bree?

* * *

"_Incentive o rapaz a falar sobre seu trabalho e seus planos para o futuro. "_

— _Diário de Bree Tarner, Primavera de 1923._

A tarde pareceu voar. Assim que o sol começou a abaixar no horizonte, Edward sugeriu que fossem para o clube que era ali perto. Como Forks não passava de uma pequena cidade, contava com poucos restaurantes. A cidade de Port Angeles ficava a poucos quilômetros de distância e oferecia uma variedade de opções para quem gostava de sair à noite. A maioria dos habitantes de Forks freqüentava o clube do rio, que era a apenas a 4 km da cidade, portanto este se empenhava em aprimorar seus eventos para atrair os sócios.

E aquela noite não foi exceção. O clube estava lotado.

Edward tinha razão, o bufe de domingo era excepcional. Eles sentaram-se a uma mesa no terraço, próxima à pista de dança. O sol do entardecer era bloqueado pela elegante construção de tijolo aparente que abrigava a sede do clube. Os guarda-sóis brancos continuavam abertos sobre as mesas, embora sua utilidade diminuísse rapidamente, com o cair da noite.

As quadras de tênis estavam desertas, embora os potentes holofotes instalados algum tempo atrás proporcionassem aos aficcionados incansáveis algumas horas a mais após o anoitecer. Naquela tarde em particular não havia ninguém, mas o lugar era bastante procurado à noite, quando a temperatura se tornava propícia ao esforço físico.

— **Me diga, Bella, que planos importantes você finalmente desfez para poder sair comigo hoje?** — perguntou Edward, depois que o garçom lhes entregou os cardápios.

— **Estou fazendo meu curriculum vitae. **— explicou ela, tirando um pãozinho quente da cestinha e estendendo-a para o homem à sua frente.

— **Fazendo seu curriculum.** — Edward ignorou totalmente os pãezinhos. — **Você ia deixar de passar uma tarde comigo para fazer seu curriculum!**

Isabella olhou para ele, surpresa com tamanha incredulidade.

— **Estou procurando emprego, não sabia? Daqui a pouco meu dinheiro vai acabar. Preciso encontrar alguma coisa logo, e quanto mais cedo eu enviar meu curriculum, maiores chances terei de ser chamada.**

— **Mas pelo menos aproveite o verão, antes de começar.**

— **Não sou mais criança, Edward. Preciso trabalhar.**

— **Mas você pode fazer seu curriculum enquanto estou trabalhando e me fazer companhia nas horas vagas.**

Ela riu, divertida.

— **Você está parecendo um menino mimado. Considere-se sortudo porque concordei em sair com você hoje. Por mais agradável que seja, não repetiremos isso muitas vezes.**

— **Sortudo? Acha que sou sortudo por ter passado a manhã na igreja com Alice e Jasper grudados em nós, a tarde rodeados por metade da cidade e agora com a outra metade a nossa volta?**

Bella arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— **Não está contente por ter se livrado da garota tola e apaixonada que não lhe dava sossego?— **indagou Swan, passando manteiga no pãozinho.

— **Em vez de me dar sossego, ela está fazendo o possível para me evitar e me aborrecer.** — Edward largou o cardápio sobre a mesa. — **Já escolheu?**

— **Eu, evitando você?** — Isabella arregalou os olhos.

— **Não vai me dizer que ainda é a mesma menina que se julgava apaixonada por mim!**

— **Claro que não, mas você se arriscou, convidando-me para sair, não acha? E se eu ainda estivesse apaixonadíssima?**

— **Não me arrisquei. Desde que você chegou, faz questão de deixar claro que não está nem um pouco interessada em mim**.

—** Então, por que insistiu para que eu saísse com você?** — Bella desafiou-o.

Ele deu de ombros.

— **Entre outras coisas, para recordar os velhos tempos.**

— **E que outras coisas são essas?** - Edward pareceu ficar impaciente.

— **Ver você... Afinal, fazia tempo que eu não a via. Queria saber o que você tem feito, conhecer você melhor... antes de ir embora de novo.**

Bella desviou o olhar e suprimiu um suspiro. O vizinho não queria ter um relacionamento sério. Convidara-a para sair por que sabia que em breve ela iria embora. Não devia se sentir tão desapontada, mas sentia-se.

O devaneio de Isabella foi interrompido quando ela avistou um casal idoso que se sentava a uma mesa próxima a eles.

— **Olhe! Não são o Sr. e a Sra. Miller? **— ela perguntou a Edward.

— **Sim.**

— **Tia Esme me contou que eles fizeram bodas de ouro. Está vendo? Há casamentos que duram.**

— **Por enquanto.**

Ela riu e Edward imitou-a.

— **Você é um cínico, mesmo! Isso deve ajudar muito na sua profissão.** — Subitamente ela lembrou-se do último conselho que lera no diário. — **Fale-me mais do seu trabalho.**

Ele estudou-a por um momento.

— **O que quer saber?**

— **Tudo. O que você gosta mais de fazer, o que não gosta... Casos interessantes em que você trabalhou. Você tem um sócio?**

Edward hesitou por um instante, depois começou a falar, com um entusiasmo crescente. Bella ouvia fascinada enquanto ele lhe relatava as dificuldades em ser um profissional autônomo, sobre a frustração em ter de obedecer regras e leis que protegiam mais os criminosos do que as vítimas.

Ele contou a Isabella como batalhara no início da carreira e como fora convidado, depois de algum tempo, para trabalhar na firma de advocacia da qual se tornara sócio, discutindo as vantagens e desvantagens de trabalhar sozinho e em equipe. Ela deixou-se contagiar pelo entusiasmo dele, pela auto confiança e orgulho com que descrevia seus sucessos e pela espirituosidade com que narrava um ou outro fracasso ou deslize. Os músicos começaram a tocar enquanto eles jantavam, e quando Bella terminou de comer, vários casais já rodo piavam no tablado colocado no terraço, O tempo passava rapidamente, enquanto ela ouvia ele contar casos incomuns com os quais se deparara.

— **Não estou aborrecendo você?** — Edward perguntou, durante uma pausa.

— **De jeito nenhum. Estou fascinada. Se eu tiver algum tempo livre, esta semana, irei vê-lo no tribunal. Você disse que estará lá todos os dias, não é?**

— **Isso mesmo. Quer dizer que vai me ver, como fez tempos atrás?**

— **Bem... Estou mais crescidinha, agora. Prometo que não vou rir.**

Edward fitou-a por um momento.

— **Já falei demais. Agora é a sua vez.**

— **Minha?**

— **Sim. Fale-me de você.**

Bella passou a ponta do dedo na borda do copo, sem saber o que dizer. O que poderia contar a Edward de interessante?

— **Não sei... estou numa fase de transição, no momento. Todos os meus planos de um mês atrás mudaram completa-mente. Agora, preciso definir o meu futuro.**

— **Não deve ter sido fácil para você perder o emprego. Alice sempre dizia que você adorava seu trabalho.**

— **Não foi mesmo. Mas não quero falar sobre isso, agora**.

— **Quer dançar?**

— **Sim, se você quiser ficar sem pés no final da noite. **– Riu-se sem humor.

—**Tudo depende de quem conduze.** – Edward sorriu e tomou-lhe a mão.

A melodia era lenta, a iluminação indireta, o ar cálido. Edward enlaçou-a pela cintura com os dois braços, puxando-a para si. Bella abraçou-o e começaram a mover-se ao ritmo da música. O perfume dele a inebriava, despertava-lhe todos os sen tidos. Ela se sentia feminina e jovem, quase uma adolescente de novo. Quantas vezes imaginara-se nos braços de Edward, o corpo colado ao dele?

Agora, no entanto, que os antigos sonhos haviam se tornado realidade, era tarde demais. Ela sabia que o seu vizinho não era o homem certo para ela. Estava na hora de deixar as ilusões de lado e começar a pensar seriamente no futuro.

Ela suspirou baixinho, tentando ignorar o clamor de seu corpo, o impulso de aninhar-se mais a ele, as sensações que a acometiam.

Por algum tempo eles dançaram em silêncio, simplesmente desfrutando a música e a companhia um do outro. A música acabou e começou outra, e eles continuaram a rodopiar ao redor do tablado, os passos perfeitamente coordenados Como se tivessem dançado juntos a vida inteira. Bella sabia que, enquanto vivesse, não se esqueceria daquela noite, daquelas poucas horas mágicas que pareciam não pertencer a nenhum tempo e lugar.

Uma sensação de melancolia tomou conta do coração de Isabella. Teria dado tudo para dançar assim com Edward, anos atrás... Agora, não passavam de dois estranhos compartilhando alguns momentos agradáveis.

Quando o conjunto fez um pequeno intervalo, ela pediu licença e foi ao toalete. Olhou-se no espelho enquanto procurava a pequena escova de cabelos que trazia na bolsa. Seus olhos brilhavam com uma emoção contida e as faces coradas não eram resultado apenas da exposição ao sol durante o dia.

Edward parecia estar apreciando sua companhia. Seria sua atitude diferente com relação a ele que lhe des pertara aquele súbito interesse? A roupa mais femenina? Vovó Bree estava certa?...

Pensativa, ela voltou para a mesa e Edward perguntou-lhe se queria sobremesa.

— **Não, só um café.** – Apreciou a beleza em redor.- **A noite está linda, não acha?**

— **Um pouco quente demais.**

Ela riu.

- **Em Phoenix está muito sempre mais calor. Vocês em Forks estão mal habituados.**

Depois que tomaram o café, Edward inclinou-se para ela.

— Vamos dançar?

— **Mais um pouco, depois vamos embora. Não quero chegar muito tarde em casa.**

— **Claro. Precisa dormir cedo, se vai fazer seu curriculum vitae, amanhã.**

— **E você, não vai trabalhar?**

— **Sim, mas algumas horas de sono a menos uma noite não vão fazer diferença.**

— **Mesmo tendo de ir ao tribunal?** - Edward deu de ombros.

— **Se for a Seattle um dia desses, podemos almoçar juntos.**

— **Hum... talvez.**

De volta à pista de dança, Isabella cedeu à tentação e dei xou-se aconchegar mais intimamente ao corpo dele. Pro vavelmente, nunca mais teria uma chance como aquela. Sentia o coração bater acelerado e esperava que Edward não percebesse, mas não queria perder um só segundo daqueles momentos maravilhosos.

Atrevidamente, ela enterrou os dedos nos cabelos dele. Naqueles lindos, desalinhados e sedosos cabelos. Esperou por faze-lo tanto tempo. Edward apertou-a com mais força e conforme se moviam ao som da música, ela podia sentir as formas masculinas rijas pressionando-a.

— **Está quente, aqui.** — Edward murmurou, quando estavam no centro do tablado, em meio a uma multidão de casais.

A brisa que começara a soprar mais cedo cessara e o ar tornara-se abafado, impregnado da fragrância adocicada dos jasmineiros.

Por uns poucos segundos, apenas, Bella deixou-se levar pela fantasia, imaginando se existiria uma possibilidade de que Edward se apaixonasse por ela. Se a receita de Bree funcionasse...

* * *

Peço, tantas, tantas desculpas por não ter vindo postar o capítulo no dia em que disse que viria, mas algo horrivel apareceu-me (algo que todas nós do sexo feminino temos) e _deu-me imensas dores durante 2 dias, nem conseguindo sair da cama maior parte do tempo, por isso não pude vir_, desculpem...E depois mais outros contratempos que _me impediram de vir mais cedo, peço perdão_.

_Hoje deixo uma dica_, oiçam **30 Seconds To Mars**, faz bem a alma. _Hehehe_

Bem, **OBRIGADA** pelas visitas, os comentários, alertas e fav.

**Beijão**, Alexandra.


	11. Décimo Capítulo

As personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a **Stephenie Meyer**. No entanto, se alguem me quiser mandar por correio um _Edward_ ficaria agradecida.

A história não me pertence é uma adaptação de um livro de **Barbara McMahon.**

* * *

_**Capítulo anterior:** "Por uns poucos segundos, apenas, Bella deixou-se levar pela fantasia, imaginando se existiria uma possibilidade de que Edward se apaixonasse por ela. Se a receita de Bree funcionasse..."_

* * *

**Décimo Capítulo**

Não, concluiu em seguida, voltando à realidade. Edward vivia numa concha inquebrável. A receita de sua bisavó poderia ser eficaz, mas não com ele. E precisava pensar no futuro. Queria casar-se, ter filhos, formar uma família, compartilhar sua vida e seu futuro com alguém... que, infelizmente, teria de ser outra pessoa, não Edward.

Ele moveu gentilmente as mãos nas costas de Bella, perplexo com as sensações que o dominavam. Havia momentos em que ele quase se esquecia da praga que ela fora em sua vida, durante tanto tempo. O desejo inesperado que tomava conta dele o surpreendia.

Desde o instante em que a vira chegar à casa da tia, seu interesse fora despertado. Fazia muito tempo que ela não vinha a Forks e, no fundo, ele sentia falta da adoração incon dicional e inesgotável que ela sempre lhe dedicara. Agora, com ela em seus braços, os corpos colados, ele se dava conta do quanto ela era feminina e delicada.

Bella o intrigava, aguçava sua curiosidade. Relutante em falar muito a seu próprio respeito, ela parecia mais interessada em saber detalhes sobre a vida dele, sobre seu trabalho como advogado, na firma e no tribunal. Edward queria saber mais sobre ela. Desejava conhecê-la melhor, descobrir o que o fas cinava naquela mulher. Ao mesmo tempo, esses pensamentos o incomodavam. Já traçara o seu futuro e não tinha planos de envolver-se com ninguém, muito menos com Isabella. Quando a música parou, Edward conduziu Bella de volta para a mesa.

—** Pegue sua bolsa para irmos embora.**

— **Já?**

— **Não disse que queria dormir cedo?**

De certa forma, ele achava recomendável levar a vizinha para casa logo. Se ficassem mais tempo ali, juntos, dançando, ele não sabia o que poderia acontecer. Nunca, antes, sentira as emoções escaparem-lhe ao controle. Suas próprias reações o assustavam.

Bella permaneceu em silêncio durante o trajeto de volta a casa. Não parava de perguntar-se por que Masen interrompera tão abruptamente o contato entre eles. Haviam se aproximado um do outro naquela noite como nunca fizeram antes, haviam conversado como amigos. No entanto, fora como se ele de re pente tivesse fechado uma porta e se transformado novamente no homem distante e reservado que sempre fora. Ela fizera alguma coisa errada? Não seguira corretamente os conselhos da bisavó? Não conseguia lembrar-se.

Bem, pelo menos, não haveria mágoas e ressentimentos. Afinal, não havia nada sério entre eles. Ela diria boa-noite e pronto, estaria tudo acabado.

Isabella duvidava que Edward a convidasse para sair outra vez. Ela teria de praticar a conquista do homem perfeito com outra pessoa. Jacob ou Mike Newton, que também a convidara para sair.

Edward parou na entrada de sua casa e desligou o motor.

— **Acompanho você até a porta. **— ofereceu-se.

— **Não há necessidade. É logo aqui ao lado.**

— **Eu a convidei para sair. Deixarei você na porta. **— Ele declarou, sério.

— **Para que tanta formalidade, Edward? Somos vizinhos, saí mos para dar um passeio e jantar. Em menos de um minuto estarei dentro de casa.**

— **Vou com você.**

Diante do tom de voz dele, Bella julgou melhor não discutir. Mais alguns minutos e cada um estaria em sua casa.

Ela saiu do carro e caminhou na direção da sua casa, seguida pelo vizinho. Ao chegar à porta, parou e abriu a bolsa para pegar a chave. Para sua surpresa, Edward segurou-a pelo pulso e, com a outra mão, segurou-lhe o queixo, forçando-a a olhar para ele.

— **Um beijo de boa-noite?** — murmurou, com voz suave.

— **Não vejo por quê. Não faria o menor sentido. **— ela ponderou, embora não desejasse outra coisa.

— **Um beijo de vizinhos**. — ele disse e inclinou-se sobre ela, cobrindo-lhe os lábios com os seus.

Ela estava completamente despreparada para o turbi lhão de emoções que a envolveu ao sentir a língua de Edward dentro de sua boca, preenchendo-a por completo. Enlaçou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e enterrou os dedos nos cabelos dele, correspondendo ao beijo sem nem mesmo se preocupar com os seus atos, e tinha apenas uma vaga consciência de ter deixado a chave cair ao chão quando os braços fortes a envolveram.

Quando Edward finalmente afastou o rosto, ela recobrou a sa nidade. Virou-se abruptamente, apanhou a chave e abriu a porta, entrando e fechando-a atrás de si sem uma única palavra de despedida. Do lado de dentro, encostou-se à porta, com os olhos fechados, a respiração ofegante, o coração batendo des compassado. Passara o dia inteiro dizendo a si mesma para não se deixar envolver, tentando seguir à risca as instruções contidas no diário, manter o coração imune.

E agora, um simples beijo ameaçava seu equilíbrio.

A batida na porta atrás dela sob ressaltou-a.

— **O que é? **— perguntou, impaciente. Por que ele não ia embora logo e a deixava em paz?

— **A chave ficou do lado de fora.**

Com uma careta, Bella entreabriu a porta e estendeu a mão para fora. Edward entregou-lhe a chave e aproximou o rosto, como se quisesse enxergá-la, no escuro.

— **Tudo bem com você?**

— **Tudo. Até logo, Edward. Obrigada pelo jantar.**

Ela fechou a porta devagar, embora sua vontade fosse batê-la. Em seguida, correu escada acima e atravessou o quarto, entrando no banheiro. Três minutos depois, estava pronta para dormir. Seu coração ainda não voltara ao ritmo normal, ela ainda sentia nos lábios a pressão e o sabor do beijo dele. Seus pensamentos se atropelavam, confusos, atormentando-a.

Edward Anthony Masen virara sua vida de pernas para o ar e, provavelmente, não se abalara nem um pouco. Para ele, ela era apenas mais uma. Saíra com ela, beijara-a e no dia seguinte nem pensaria no assunto, como já devia ter feito com inúmeras mulheres e faria com tantas outras.

Bella enterrou o rosto no travesseiro e chorou.

* * *

Edward tomou um longo gole de uísque, sentindo o líquido ardente descer pela garganta. Ele raramente bebia, mas na quela noite sentira necessidade de tomar alguma coisa forte. E a culpa era de Isabella Marie Swan. Ela mudara e ele não gostava das sensações que lhe despertava, daquela insegurança que não estava habituado a sentir. Orgulhava-se de sua capacidade de ler dentro dos olhos das testemunhas, de antecipar os passos do oponente, de detectar o estado de espírito dos jurados e influenciá-los. Com Bella, entretanto, sentia-se completa mente perdido, como um náufrago em alto-mar.

Seria orgulho ferido que o levava a acreditar que ela estava fazendo uma espécie de jogo, usando uma tática especial para atraí-lo? Seu ego não lhe permitia aceitar aquela rejeição. Du rante anos, ela se mostrara embevecida, deslumbrada por ele. Ele não entendia por que, desta vez, desde que chegara, parecia ignorá-lo e determinada a evitá-lo.

No entanto, quando ele a beijara, ela não conseguira manter-se indiferente. Ele tomou, mais um gole da bebida, reme morando o beijo. Como fora bom abraçá-la, sentir o corpo macio e delicado junto ao seu, a doçura dos lábios femininos...

Um desejo inesperado aflorara e Edward não tinha a menor idéia do que fazer a respeito disso. Sabia que não devia ter ilusões, que nenhuma pessoa era feita para a outra, que ne nhum casal alcançava a felicidade. Mesmo aqueles que se sen tiam atraídos e acreditavam ter uma ligação especial acabavam perdendo o amor e o respeito na primeira briga séria, provo cando ressentimento e amargura. Seu pai empenhara-se para que ele e o irmão compreendessem isso, embora que este último não tivesse resultado.

Porém havia alguma coisa, era Bella que o intrigava. Ten tando reconstruir aquele dia, ele percebeu que ele fora o assunto principal da conversa entre ambos. A vizinha de lábios doces fizera-lhe perguntas sobre seu trabalho e sobre a vida em Forks, mas falara pouco sobre si mesma. Ele tinha curiosidade em saber mais sobre ela, sobre seu trabalho, seus amigos, seus planos para o futuro e seus relacionamentos amorosos. Saber quem já havia tocado nela tanto ou mais que ele. Um sentimento estranho surgiu dentro de Edward, mas ele ignorou-o.

Com um gesto decisivo ele largou o copo sobre a mesa e pegou no telefone. Discou o número que já sabia de cor.

O telefone tocou várias vezes, do outro lado, antes que ele ouvisse a voz de Isabella.

— **Bells, sou eu. Edward.**

— **O que foi, Edward?**

— **Acordei você?**

— **Por quê? Telefonou para saber se eu já estava dormindo? **— ela retrucou com aspereza. — **Eu não estava dormindo, mas já estava deitada. Por favor, não vá me ligar daqui a dez mi nutos de novo para saber se já estou dormindo ou não.**

— **Espere, não desligue! Quero conversar com você.**

— **Conversamos o dia todo.**

—** Eu falei o dia todo. Você é uma ótima ouvinte. No entanto, falou muito pouco de você mesma e há várias coisas que eu gostaria de saber a seu respeito. Sua vida em Phoenix, seu trabalho, seus amigos, seus namorados.**

Fez-se um breve silêncio, antes que ela falasse:

— **A esta hora? Estou com sono. Não podemos con versar num outro dia?**

— **Diga quando, então.** — Ele pressionou. Desta vez, não a deixaria desligar sem combinar alguma coisa definida.

— **Não sei. Eu ligo para você.**

— **Não, Isabella. Quero marcar agora. Vamos almoçar juntos na terça-feira.**

— **Não posso. Já tenho compromisso na terça-feira.**

— **Quinta, então.** — Edward não se daria ao trabalho de perguntar que compromisso era aquele.

Bella cobriu o bocal com a mão e ergueu os olhos para o teto, suspirando alto.

— **Está bem, quinta-feira**. — concordou, com medo que ele fosse bater em sua porta naquela mesma noite. Poderia inventar uma desculpa, depois, para cancelar.

— **Espero você no meu escritório.**

— **Está bem. Boa noite, Edward.**

Bella desligou e ele fez o mesmo, pensativo. O que se passava na cabeça de Isabella? Talvez na quinta-feira ele con seguisse descobrir.

* * *

Quinta-feira... almoçar com Edward...

Bella arrastou-se de volta para a cama, como se estivesse carregando um grande peso atrás de si.

Precisava pensar numa desculpa para não ir. Aquele relacio namento com o vizinho só poderia resultar em sofrimento para ela.

Com mãos trêmulas, pegou o diário na mesinha-de-cabeceira e abriu-o na página onde parara de ler na última vez.

_"Mamãe diz que devo fazer muitas perguntas sobre o trabalho dele e sobre outros aspectos da vida dele, também. Os homens gostam de falar de si mesmos e, além disso, é uma maneira de termos uma noção de como será a nossa vida ao lado deles. Se ele for cansativo, será também depois de casar. Mas não posso imaginar Diego sendo cansativo. Só o som da voz dele me traz uma felicidade que eu nunca pensei que pudesse existir."_

Ela fechou os olhos e apoiou o diário aberto sobre o peito, lembrando-se da voz de Edward. Era profunda e aveludada...intoxicante. Ele possuía um leve sotaque não identificável, mas para se ter uma leve noção, podia-se dizer que era quase britanico e um timbre que era único. Bree extasiava-se com a voz de Diego, ela extasiava-se com a de Edward! Se ele lesse para ela o Código Penal do princípio ao fim, ela se deleitaria, só porque seria ele quem estava lendo.

Como seria ouvir aquela voz em seu ouvido, no escuro? Tê-lo a seu lado, poder tocá-lo...

Lágrimas de frustração voltaram aos olhos de Bella. Fechou o diário e colocou-o de volta na mesinha, antes de apagar o abajur. O escuro sempre lhe alimentava as fantasias, e ela sabia que sonharia com Edward.

Pois sonhar era o máximo que podia fazer.

* * *

Olá. Bem, _fiquei muito tristinha porque ouve muito poucos comentários, com tantas visitas e fav..._

**Além de triste por isso, é o meu ódio por 5ª feiras. Nunca consigo ir aos concertos das minahs bandas favoritas adivinhem porque? São sempre à quinta feira. Este ano as quintas são o meu horror. Os Muse vieram ao Rock In Rio, a uma quinta feira. Eu fui? Não! Tinha um teste importantissimo...Os 30 seconds to mars vem dia 16 de Dezembro a portugal. Adivinham a que dia da semana? Quinta! E não irei conseguir, provavelmente, ir. Ai que odio. Agora, em vez de estar no grupo "Odeio as segundas feiras!" do facebook vou criar um com o titulo "Odeio as quintas feiras!".**

_Continuando no assunto destas duas bandas. Mudei o meu avatar de uma imagem do Matt para uma do Jared Leto (vocalista dos thirty seconds to mars) com os seus incríveis olhos azuis (feita por mim)! Eu amo olhos azuis e verdes desde pequenina (avô me pai de olhos azuis e verdes, respectivamente), mas a minha grande paixão é olhos azuis. *-* Ai, ai, olhos azuis. _

Quase a finalizar, eu sou muito esquecida e nem me apercebi que não tinha posto as bandas "30 Seconds to Mars" e os "The Cure" no meu top do perfil, por isso people digam ai bandas boas, que gostem de ouvir, que eu estou numa de: 1º por aquelas bandas que amo no meu eprfil, mas que nem me apercebi que não tinha posto e 2º ouvir novas bandas/músicos para ter uma maior cultura músical.

**Agora sim finalizando**, beijão.

Alexandra.


	12. Décimo Primeiro Capítulo

As personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a **Stephenie Meyer**. No entanto, se alguem me quiser mandar por correio um _pacote Cullen masculino_ ficaria agradecida.

A história não me pertence é uma adaptação de um livro de **Barbara McMahon.**

_

* * *

_

**Décimo Primeiro Capítulo**

_"Seja imprevisível. Não se acomode, mantenha o homem sempre em expectativa."_

_— Diário de Bree Tarner, Primavera de 1923_

Bella acordou cedo na manhã seguinte e, pela primeira vez, em muito tempo, sentiu-se nor mal, sentiu-se ela mesma. A melhor coisa que fizera fora vir para Forks. Quatro dias haviam sido suficientes para recuperar totalmente as energias, refletiu, enquanto escutava o canto dos pássaros no jardim.

Isabella levantou-se, arrumou a cama e, depois de lavar o rosto e escovar os dentes, vestiu uns shorts jeans e uma blusa de alcinhas. Em seguida aplicou uma maquiagem leve e passou a escova nos cabelos, para deixá-los mais sedosos e com volume.

Aproximando-se da janela, ela espiou para fora, para a casa ao lado. Estava fechada, o carro de Edward não se encon trava lá. Naturalmente, sendo dia de trabalho, ele já fora para Seattle.

O beijo da noite anterior assaltou-lhe a memória e ela respirou fundo, tentando acalmar-se. Era tarde demais para arrependimentos e agora precisava olhar para frente e decidir o que faria de sua vida. O primeiro passo seria esquecer o vizinho sensual que um dia a fizera sonhar.

Depois de fazer café, ela sentou-se com a xícara na mão para ler o jornal. Se estivesse em Phoenix, àquela hora já teria participado de pelo menos duas reuniões, atendido a uma dúzia de telefonemas e estaria enlouquecida tentando cumprir os compromissos do dia.

Por mais que o trabalho fosse gratificante, era bom não ter nada para fazer.

Ela tomou mais uma xícara de café e subiu para pegar o diário. Felizmente Edward não estava em casa, assim ela poderia sentar-se tranquilamente no jardim para ler, sem que ele viesse perturbá-la.

_"Tia Emily veio tomar chá conosco, hoje. Contei a ela sobre Diego. Ela achou graça, e ela e mamãe trocaram olhares. Depois ela me disse para sempre deixar os rapazes na expectativa. Para fazer um pouco de mistério, não deixá-los saber o que estou pensando. **"Seja imprevisível**,", ela me _disse,**_ "não se deixe acomodar. Faça alguma coisa inesperada e observe a reação. A vida é muito longa. Se seu marido não for aberto a novas idéias, sua vida será sem graça e infeliz." _**_Mamãe concordou com ela. Disse que era um conselho sábio e que usa essa tática com papai._

_É bom fazer dezoito anos, as pessoas adultas começam a con versar sobre outros assuntos com você, a dar conselhos e contar suas experiências. Hoje à noite vou experimentar. Diego vai me levar à reunião na igreja. Ainda não sei o que vou fazer, mas preciso pensar em alguma coisa que ele ache imprevisível."_

Minutos mais tarde, Bella fechou o diário e recostou a cabeça na espreguiçadeira, contemplando o céu azul. Bree devia ter sido uma pessoa interessante. Ela gostaria de tê-la conhecido. Por um momento, perguntou-se o que po deria fazer que Edward achasse imprevisível. Evitá-lo, como vinha fazendo? Não, deixava de ser imprevisível, depois de seu com portamento anterior. Mas este já era um ingrediente da receita de Bree. E o fato era que, desde que ela começara a evitar Edward, ele passara a demonstrar interesse. Seria coincidência ou não?

Só o tempo diria. E tempo ela tinha de sobra. Aqueles poucos dias em Forks já haviam produzido um efeito fantástico em seu estado físico e emocional. Ela já não lamentava tanto a falta do emprego. Sentia saudade dos colegas de trabalho, mas a maioria deles também fora demitida. Alguns já haviam encontrado trabalho, outros continuavam procurando, que era o que ela deveria estar fazendo.

Antes, porém, ela precisava decidir onde. Phoenix era uma cidade excitante, dinâmica, mas lá ela se sentia um pouco solitária, mesmo tendo bons amigos. Em Forks ela tinha parentes e velhos amigos. Seattle era uma cidade em pleno desenvolvimento, com amplas oportunidades de trabalho. E ficar perto da família era uma vantagem...

Tendo finalmente tomado a decisão, Isabella passou o res tante da manhã fazendo seu curriculum. Depois do almoço, decidiu ir passar a tarde no clube. Estava manobrando o carro quando avistou os Bandeley, um casal de meia-idade que ela conhecia desde que começara a ir passar férias em Forks. Eles não tinham filhos, mas pareciam um casal feliz, ambos sempre alegres e bem-humorados. Aquilo era uma prova de que um casal podia ser feliz um com o outro, sem o elo dos filhos para uni-los. Mais um exemplo que ela poderia lembrar a Edward. Aliás, naquela vizinhança, os pais dele haviam sido o único casal que se separara. Ela não entendia por que ele era tão preconceituoso quanto ao casamento.

No clube, Isabella nadou e deitou-se ao sol durante grande parte da tarde. Aquelas férias eram merecidas e ela as apro veitaria ao máximo.

E o tempo inteiro, ela pensava de que forma poderia surpreender o vizinho. Teria de ser algo realmente inesperado, total mente fora da rotina... O que poderia ser?...

Recostada numa espreguiçadeira, à sombra de um guarda-sol, Bella estava quase adormecendo quando lhe ocorreu uma idéia genial. Abriu os olhos eufórica. Tinha certeza de que nenhuma outra coisa poderia surpreendê-lo mais. Só precisava pôr seu plano em ação.

Almoçaria com Edward, na quinta-feira, afinal.

* * *

Ela tomou um lanche leve, sentada diante da televisão. Abusara um pouco da exposição ao sol e sua pele estava sensível ao toque. No dia seguinte a pele adquiriria um tom bronzeado, mas naquele momento sentia-se como um camarão.

Naquele horário, no começo da noite, não havia nada inte ressante para assistir, e ela mudou repetidamente de canal, sem se interessar por nenhum dos programas. Pensou em ler mais um pouco o diário, mas não gostava de ler muito de cada vez, senão acabaria logo. Apesar de curiosa para saber o final, gostava de saborear a leitura aos poucos, antecipando cada fase. Porém um conselhinho a mais não faria diferença.

Depois de lavar rapidamente a louça e secar a pia, ela encolheu-se num canto do sofá, com o volume encadernado nas mãos. Aquela hora o vizinho já deveria ter chegado, mas a casa continuava deserta e às escuras, ela podia ver, através da ja nela. Por que ele estaria demorando? Teria saído com alguma mulher sofisticada com quem tinha algum tipo de relaciona mento profissional? Edward era um tipo solitário, mas Bella não acreditava que levasse uma vida de monge. Era viril e saudável demais para viver em castidade.

A idéia de Edward nos braços de uma mulher desconhecida deixava Isabella inquieta, irritada. Repreendeu-se a si mesma, lembrando-se que o que seu vizinho fazia nas noites em que voltava tarde para casa não era da sua conta.

Mas não pôde deixar de prestar atenção quando viu o carro dele chegar, duas horas mais tarde. Passava pouco das nove, cedo demais para estar voltando de um encontro amoroso. Tal vez ele tivesse apenas ficado até mais tarde no escritório. A inquietação desapareceu.

Edward desligou o motor do carro, contente por estar chegando em casa. Estava exausto. As sessões no tribunal sugavam-lhe a energia e a daquele dia não transcorrera como ele esperara. Mesmo depois de tantos anos de experiência na profissão, ainda se espantava com a facilidade com que os clientes mentiam. Não compreendiam que beneficiariam muito mais se contassem toda a verdade ao advogado. Não gostava de ser ludibriado na corte, como acontecera naquela tarde.

Por conta disso, em vez dê sair do escritório no horário de costume, tivera de chamar a equipe de investigação e reunir-se com eles para, juntos, encontrarem uma solução para a ines perada virada dos acontecimentos. Normalmente, ele não se importava de ter que trabalhar até mais tarde, mas naquele dia pretendia ter voltado cedo para casa.

Assim que saiu do carro, olhou para a casa ao lado. As luzes estavam acesas na sala. Bella ainda estava acordada. Por alguns breves segundos, ele hesitou. O que realmente gos taria de fazer era ir até lá e falar com ela. Saber o que ela fizera durante o dia e desabafar um pouco a sua frustração. Em vez disso, porém, caminhou até a porta da frente de sua casa, reprimindo o impulso. Era melhor não se arriscar. A vizinha era do tipo que, se lhe dessem a mão, tomaria o braço. Se ele demonstrasse muito interesse, ela poderia interpretá-lo mal. Sempre havia a possibilidade de a antiga paixão que nu trira por ele estar adormecida e ressurgir com toda a força.

Ou não? Nos últimos dias ela o surpreendera, mas...

Um sentimento perverso, num cantinho do coração de Edward, induzia-o a provocar Isabella, a tentar reverter aquela situação.

Abriu a porta e olhou mais uma vez para a casa vizinha. Poderia ir até lã e perguntar se queria fazer-lhe companhia durante o jantar. Não teria importância se ela já tivesse jantado, poderia apenas fazer-lhe companhia. Ele pre cisava anuviar a mente, parar de pensar nos acontecimentos daquele dia.

Edward entrou, colocou a pasta numa poltrona e foi direto para o telefone.

Quando a vizinha atendeu, ele surpreendeu-se o nervosis mo que subitamente o acometeu. A voz dela era doce e feminina, tinha um sotaque diferente do que ele estava acos tumado a ouvir.

—** Bells?**

—** Olá, Edward.**

— **O que está fazendo?**

— **Estou indo dormir. Por quê?**

No mesmo instante, a imagem de Bella usando uma ca misola esvoaçante e transparente dançou diante dos olhos dele. Imaginou os braços nus, o pescoço, os ombros, os seios parcialmente visíveis, as pernas bem-feitas...

— **Não é muito cedo para dormir?** — ele perguntou, afrouxando o nó da gravata.

— **Não. Estou de férias. Posso dormir à hora que eu quiser.**

— **Mesmo assim, é cedo demais. Venha até aqui, um pouco.** — O silêncio do outro lado da linha durou mais tempo do que Edward esperara.

— **Ir até aí?**

— **Acabei de chegar e gostaria de ter uma companhia para jantar.**

— **Obrigada, mas já jantei.**

— **Não tem importância. Apenas sente-se comigo à mesa.**

— **Estou com sono.**

— **O que você fez, hoje?** — Se ela se recusava a ir até lá, conversariam pelo telefone.

— **Telefonou para me interrogar?**

— **Telefonei para convidá-la a vir à minha casa, mas você já está pronta para dormir. Usando a camisola sensual?**

— **Edward, eu não acredito que você esteja me perguntando o que estou usando. Mas já que fez a pergunta, vou lhe responder. Não estou usando absolutamente nada. A noite está quente e abafada e decidi dormir sem nenhuma peça de roupa me in comodando. Gosto de sentir a pele nua, de ter liberdade de movimentos sem nenhum tecido me atrapalhando. Satisfeito?**

Edward olhava para a parede a sua frente, sem enxergar, to talmente emudecido. Não só não conseguia falar, como tinha dificuldade também para respirar. E para raciocinar.

— **Boa noite. **— acrescentou Bella e desligou. Em seguida, escorregou até o chão, com as costas na parede, e cobriu a boca com as mãos, para abafar o riso.

Mal podia acreditar na própria sorte! Edward lhe dera a opor tunidade que ela queria para fazer algo inesperado e impre visível. Ele ficara mudo! Podia imaginá-lo ao telefone, boquia berto, totalmente embasbacado.

Ela sobressaltou-se quando o telefone tocou.

— **Alô.**

— **Bella... Você está brincando com fogo.**

— **Foi você quem começou.**

— **Vou até aí para ver se é verdade.**

— **Não venha. Estou indo me deitar e não vou descer para abrir a porta.**

— **Você vai dormir a essa hora em Phoenix?**

— **Claro que não. No entanto, se eu fosse, talvez não estivesse tão cansada agora.**

— **Como é morar numa grande cidade?**

— **Por que você quer saber?**

— **Curiosidade. Você me fez mil perguntas ontem. Não posso querer saber um pouco a seu respeito, também?**

— **Você está exagerando. Não fiz tantas perguntas assim.**

— **E eu estou fazendo apenas uma, agora. Fale-me sobre Phoenix.**

Isabella hesitou, a princípio, mas logo começou a falar sobre seu apartamento, o trabalho, os colegas e amigos. Não mencionou nenhum namorado, nenhum caso romântico, e Edward não se atreveu a perguntar, embora não soubesse exatamente porquê. Esse assunto poderia ficar para uma outra oportunidade. Ele estava gostando de ouvi-la falar sobre a cidade, sobre um estilo e ritmo de vida tão diferentes do de Forks e mesmo de Seattle.

Quando se deu conta eram quase onze horas, e sentiu a consciência pesada por ter impedido Bella de ir cedo para a cama, conforme ela pretendera. Se bem que tivera a impressão de que ela também gostara de falar. Seu tom de voz era de entusiasmo e empolgação, e ele suspeitava que o sono desaparecera enquanto ela descrevia as atrações e o carisma da cidade onde vivia.

— **Ah, esqueci-me de lhe contar... Vi os Bandeley, hoje.**

— **Oh... bem... Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com Phoenix?**

— **Não, nada. Só me lembrei. Eles são um casal que se dá muito bem, não acha? E já não são jovens. Já eram casados quando eu comecei a passar férias em Forks.**

— **E?**

— **Nada, só estou comentando que eles são um casal feliz. É algo para você pensar. Boa noite, Edward. Agora, vou dormir mesmo.**

Ele desejou-lhe boa noite e desligou o telefone. Enquanto ten tava decidir se comia alguma coisa ou se ia direto para a cama, ele se perguntava por que Isabella trouxera o assunto dos vi zinhos do outro lado da rua. Será que ainda pensava nele sob o ponto de vista romântico? Não dera o menor sinal disso, desde que chegara, a não ser... pela maneira como reagira aos seus beijos. No entanto, não parava de lhe apontar casais fe lizes. O que estaria pretendendo?

As velhas barreiras se reergueram. Se Bella achava que o faria mudar de idéia, estava muito enganada. Ele tomara uma decisão e nada mudaria isso. Nada.

Isabella apagou a luz e abriu a janela. Uma brisa amena soprou, refrescando o quarto, acariciando-lhe a pele sensível. Ela sorriu ao lembrar-se da conversa com Edward. Gostaria de ter visto a expressão dele. _"Ah, vovó Bree, se você soubesse como seus conselhos têm sido úteis...", _pensou. Mas um episódio apenas não era suficiente. Precisava pegá-lo desprevenido mais vezes.

A idéia que tivera à tarde continuava firme em sua mente. Ela tentaria surpreendê-lo de novo. Quantas vezes pudesse.

Até que estava sendo divertido, refletiu. Ela estava se sen tindo jovem e livre, podia fazer o que quisesse, mesmo sabendo que não devia esperar nada sério de Masen. Mas provocá-lo e experimentar sua recém-adquirida sabedoria feminina com ele proporcionava-lhe um prazer que ela não imaginara. Até onde aquilo os levaria? Tinha de esperar para ver.

Assim que se deitou, pegou o diário. O que Bree, por sua vez, teria feito para deixar Diego completamente desconcertado?

Bella planejou sua estratégia com a precisão de um ge neral no comando de uma batalha, pesando os prós e os contras. Porém não estava preocupada. Se funcionasse, ótimo, Edward apren deria uma boa lição. Se não desse certo, ela também não teria nada a perder.

Mas torcia para que desse.

* * *

**E pronto, aqui está mais um.**

Em breve, muito breve, nós aqui em Portugal voltaremos à escola para um novo ano lectivo (não sei como vocês ai no brasil chamam quando mudamos de ano, mas pronto...) e passarei a vir ao pc só aos fins-de-semana e às vezes nem isso, portanto vou ver se acabo a adaptação para que depois seja só postar.

_Sem mais assuntos para falar, desejo-vos um bom resto de *vendo no calendário* domingo e um grande beijão aqui da viciada em música que às 6 da manhã não consegue dormir porque os 30 Seconds To Mars fazem música demasiado bem e o sono não aparece porque as músicas ficam na cabeça._

**_Alexandra._**


	13. Décimo Segundo Capítulo

As personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a **Stephenie Meyer**. No entanto, se alguem me quiser mandar por correio um _pacote Cullen masculino_ ficaria agradecida.

A história não me pertence é uma adaptação de um livro de **Barbara McMahon.**

* * *

**Décimo Segundo Capítulo**

Na quinta-feira, Bella vestiu um shorts brancos e um corpete amarelo que ajustava-se com perfeição ao seu corpo. A cor alegre realçava o tom dourado de sua pele e o novo corte dos cabelos favorecia o cacheado natural, dispensando maiores cuidados. Para finalizar calçou umas sandálias rasas brancas, estilo romano.

A _"Operação Imprevisível"_ estava prestes a ter início.

Ela não falara mais com Masen desde o último telefonema. Na noite anterior, ela tirara o telefone do gancho. Fazer-se de difícil requeria um planejamento detalhado. Ao ir deitar-se, ela não pôde deixar de imaginar se ele teria tentado ligar. Esperava que sim. O que ele teria pensado ao perceber que a linha estava ocupada?

Ela dirigiu até Seattle e encontrou um estacionamento próximo ao escritório de Edward. Tudo indicava que a sorte estava do seu lado. Pegou a bolsa, deu uma última olhada no espelho retrovisor para checar a maquiagem e, respirando fundo, ca minhou na direção do edifício.

Reparando nas outras mulheres que esperavam no hall dos elevadores, apinhado de gente, ficou feliz ao notar que nenhuma delas tinha uma aparência tão descontraída e despreocupada como a sua. As roupas sóbrias e formais pareciam pertencer a um mundo muito distante daquele em que Bella se sentia. E pensar que poucas semanas antes ela também estaria usando aquele tipo de traje e teria criticado se tivesse visto uma mulher vestida como ela estava agora.

Os olhares mal-disfarçados não a intimidavam nem um pouco. A ansiedade e a expectativa cresciam dentro dela. Mal podia esperar para ver a reação de Edward. Mal podia esperar para vê-lo.

A firma de advocacia ocupava todo o oitavo andar. As portas do elevador se abriram para uma elegante área de recepção.

A jovem recepcionista ofereceu a Isabella um sorriso sim pático. Ela disse que viera falar com Edward, e a moça assentiu imediatamente.

— **Ele me avisou que a senhorita viria, mas atrasou-se no fórum. Deve chegar logo.**

— **Não tem problema. Na verdade, cheguei mais cedo de propósito. E preciso da sua ajuda.** — Bella inclinou-se para frente e, baixando a voz, explicou à jovem o seu plano. Aliviada ao ver a outra rir, perguntou: — **Posso contar com você?**

— **Claro! Eu não perderia isso por nada! Mas devo preveni-la de que ele provavelmente vai ter um ataque.**

— **Deixe-o comigo. Sei como lidar com ele. Conheço-o há anos.** — A recepcionista indicou a porta dá sala de Edward.

— **Boa sorte. Se der certo, vou tentar também.**

Swan entrou no escritório de Edward, rezando para que desse certo. Não conseguia pensar em algo que fosse mais imprevi sível para ele. Mentalmente, ela ensaiou pela centésima vez cada passo de seu plano.

Sem desviar o olhar do elevador, através da porta entrea berta, ela esperou, impaciente. Sê Edward se atrasasse muito e tivesse compromissos urgentes que o levassem a cancelar o almoço, seus planos iriam por água abaixo.

Finalmente, porém, as portas do elevador se abriram e ele saiu, acompanhado por dois outros homens. Trocou algumas palavras com eles e encaminhou-se para sua sala, mal respon dendo ao cumprimento da recepcionista. Swan deu um passo para detrás da porta e tirou a echarpe que escondera na mala.

Edward entrou.

Ela passou a echarpe ao redor dos olhos dele e apertou-a com força.

— **O que...** — Ele levou as mãos aos olhos.

— **Quieto, senhor.** — ordenou ela, disfarçando a voz. — **Isto é um seqüestro!**

Edward hesitou e virou-se, desistindo de afastar a venda dos olhos.

— **Seqüestro?**

— **Exatamente. E não me faça ficar irritada. **— Bella tentou manter o tom de voz baixo e disfarçado.

— **Hum... **— Os lábios de Edward se curvaram num meio sorriso. Sem soltar a echarpe, Bella posicionou-se atrás dele e amarrou-a firmemente atrás da cabeça dele.

— **As coisas estão evoluindo bem.** — ele murmurou, virando-se e enlaçando-a pela cintura.

— **Você acha?**

— **Sim. Nunca fui seqüestrado antes.**

— **Para tudo há uma primeira vez.**

Então, para surpresa de Isabella, ele puxou-a para si e cobriu-lhe os lábios com um beijo lento, porém profundo.

— **É este o resgate?** — ele perguntou, afastando o rosto apenas alguns centímetros do dela.

— **O... quê?** — Isabella estava tão atordoada que não com preendeu o significado da pergunta.

— Ficarei livre depois do beijo?

— **Não. A que horas precisa voltar para o fórum?**

— **As duas.**

Ela deu um passo para trás assim que Edward afrouxou o abraço. Quando ele ergueu as mãos para tirar a venda, ela segurou-as e forçou-as para baixo.

— **Comporte-se e estará de volta a tempo. **— ordenou, autoritária.

—** E se eu não me comportar?**

—** Acompanhe-me.**

Bella conduziu-o até a área de recepção. A recepcionista cobriu a boca com uma mão para abafar o riso, enquanto eles entravam no elevador. As poucas pessoas que os observavam limitaram-se a sorrir. Felizmente, havia somente dois executivos no elevador, que olharam, curiosos, para eles, com certeza imaginando o que aquele homem elegantemente vestido de terno grafite, camisa branca e gravata de seda vermelho-escura fazia com uma echarpe amarela vendando-lhe os olhos, guiado por uma mulher que mal lhe chegava aos ombros.

Nenhum dos dois disse nada quando Bella levou um dedo aos lábios. Felizmente, ele entrara no espírito da brincadeira senão já teria arrancado a venda dos olhos e lhe passado um bom sermão.

—** Vamos.** — ela conduziu-o para o saguão quando o elevador parou no andar térreo.

Tentando ignorar os olhares e risos, ela abriu caminho entre os grupos de pessoas até chegar à rua. Felizmente conseguira estacionar perto. Os poucos minutos que levou para guiar Edward até o carro pareceram-lhe intermináveis.

Com as faces coradas de vergonha e triunfo, ela sentou-se ao volante e, poucos segundos depois, estavam no meio do tráfego.

— **Posso perguntar aonde estamos indo?** — Edward indagou, relaxando no assento.

— **Logo você vai saber.**

— **Vou poder tirar a venda?**

— **Eu tirarei.**

— **Não está mais disfarçando a voz.**

— **Você sabia que era eu?**

— **Desde o princípio.**

Bem, pelo menos ele a beijara sabendo que era ela, pensou Isabella, ainda tomada pela agitação.

— **Como você adivinhou?**

— **Seu perfume. É inconfundível.**

Ela não respondeu, conforme se aproximava da praça que estava procurando. Era bem grande, com um playground e uma extensa área gramada. Depois de estacionar, pegou a cesta de piquenique e o cobertor no banco traseiro e contornou o carro para ajudar Edward a sair.

— **Leve isto.** — disse, colocando a mão dele ao redor da alça da cesta. Segurando-o pela outra mão, ela o conduziu até uma área deserta, sombreada por um pequeno agrupamento de árvores. — **Pode tirar a venda.**

— **Entendi que seria você quem tiraria.**

Ela estendeu o cobertor sobre a grama e ergueu os braços para desatar o nó da echarpe.

— **Pronto. **— murmurou, com um sorriso embaraçado. — **Achei que seria uma boa idéia fazermos um piquenique.**

Ela fez um gesto abrangendo o espaço ao redor deles, ten tando decifrar o que ele estava pensando pela expressão de seu olhar.

— **Não teria sido mais simples telefonar e convidar-me? **— Bella sorriu, aliviada porque ele não ficara furioso.

— **Eu quis dar um senso de aventura a coisa.** — Ele fitou-a demoradamente, antes de perguntar:

— **Você já seqüestrou muitas pessoas antes?**

— **Não. **— respondeu, sentando-se numa extremidade do cobertor. — **Foi a primeira vez. Mas agora que sei que funciona, vou tentar de novo.**

Edward colocou a cesta sobre o cobertor e tirou o paletó, sen tando-se em seguida.

Bella abriu a cesta e dispôs sobre o cobertor os pratos de porcelana, talheres de prata e copos de cristal que arrumara cuidadosamente na véspera. Depois removeu as embalagens que abrigavam a salada e o salmão, e colocou uma garrafa de vinho francês entre ambos. Satisfeita com o resultado, olhou para ele.

— **Esta é a sua idéia de um piquenique?** — perguntou, contemplando o elegante aparato.

Isabella assentiu, rezando para que ele aprovasse.

— **Você é cheia de surpresas, Isabella Swan.**

— **E isso é bom ou mau?**

— **E bom. **— ele respondeu, meneando a cabeça afirmativa mente. — **Muito bom.**

* * *

**Olá, voltei. **Vá o que acharam do beijo que Edward deu a Belinha? _Eu sei, eles andam a demasiado tempo neste jogo do gato e do rato, mas às vezes o amor é assim...não a pessoa mal se apercebe dos seus avanços e dos sentimentos perante a outra_**. Vamos torcer para que o nosso casal se ajeite!**

**Eu hoje **_(2h46 neste momento ,em que escrevo, aqui em Portugal)_** estou de mau humor. **A minha selecção empatou 4X4 frente ao Chipre para o apuramento para o Europeu de 2012. Vamos ai torcer para que no próximo jogo corra melhor e que nesse jogo o Carlos Queiroz já não esteja no comando da minha selecção.

_Sem mais demorinha, um grande beijão._

**Alexandra.**


	14. Décimo Terceiro Capítulo

As personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a **Stephenie Meyer**. No entanto, se alguem me quiser mandar por correio um _pacote Cullen masculino_ ficaria agradecida.

A história não me pertence é uma adaptação de um livro de **Barbara McMahon.**

* * *

**Décimo Terceiro Capítulo**

_"Procure analisar o homem e compreendê-lo. Ele não vai mudar. A mulher que tem a ilusão de que pode mudar um homem está fadada ao fracasso." _— Diário de Bree Tarner, Primavera 1923

Edward estudou o rosto sorridente de Isabella. Finalmente relaxou, decidindo aproveitar aquele momento de descontração. Admirava a ousadia da vizinha, embora não devesse ficar tão surpreso. Fazia parte da personalidade dela. Ela sempre fora uma garota atrevida. Anos atrás chegara ao ponto de oferecer-se a ele para um beijo, embora seu rosto parecesse prestes a explodir, de tão vermelho.

Agora, pensando bem, não fora muito gentil com a menina adoles cente que se apaixonara por ele. Ele tambem já vira o pai sofrer por amor e via-se como doia.

Mas aquela não era hora para arrependimentos e remorsos. Bella tivera uma idéia original e fora corajosa.

— **Quantas pessoas nos viram sair do edifício?** — ele inda gou, curioso.

—** Centenas, acho. **— Bella riu, enquanto servia Edward de salmão e salada. — **Será que sua reputação está arruinada para sempre?**

Ele balançou a cabeça, rindo também.

— **Espero que a venda tenha me tornado irreconhecível.**

— **No seu andar, muitas pessoas viram e sabiam, que era você. E a recepcionista disse que se desse certo ela tentaria a mesma tática com o namorado.**

Ela teve vontade de morder a língua. Estava se traindo, pouco a pouco. Por que usara a palavra "namorado"? Acabaria estragando tudo!

— **Quer um croissant? **— ela ofereceu, com a esperança de que o detalhe tivesse passado despercebido a Edward. — **São deliciosos, comprei na confeitaria da Sra. Garton.**

Ele tirou um croissant da cestinha.

**— Quando foi a última vez que você fez um piquenique?** — Perguntou, quando ele permaneceu em silêncio.

— **Faz muito tempo**. — Edward franziu a testa, tentando lembrar-se. — **Mas nunca fiz um piquenique tão chique quanto este.**

—** Alice e eu sempre adoramos piqueniques, desde pequenas! Uma vez, quando tínhamos doze anos, descobrimos um recanto no bosquezinho, no rio, onde os arbustos formavam uma espécie de gruta. Depois disso só fazíamos piquenique ali. Mesmo no verão era fresco, por causa das árvores.** – Suspirou com as lembranças. - **Quer tomar um pouco de vinho? Sei que tem que voltar para trabalhar, mas um copo não vai fazer mal.**

— **Você vai ao tribunal, hoje, me ver?**

— **Sim. Quero ver "Perry Mason" em ação!**

O sorriso que ela ofereceu a Edward quase lhe roubou o fôlego. Os olhos dela brilhavam, e ele começou a perder o ape tite. Sua vontade era sentar-se ao lado dela e...

Forçando-se a mudar o rumo dos pensamentos, ele assentiu e aceitou o copo que ela lhe oferecia. Sorveu um gole e obser vou-a, em silêncio, enquanto ela comia. O que estava aconte cendo? Primeiro, Bella fizera o possível para evitá-lo. Ou enlouquecê-lo, ele não tinha certeza. Depois, fizera toda aquela encenação para levá-lo para um romântico piquenique a dois. Será que aquilo significava alguma coisa? Haveria alguma in tenção por detrás daquilo tudo?

— **Já encontrou emprego?** — perguntou. Bella balançou a cabeça.

— **Terminei meu curriculum ontem. Agora preciso mandar para as empresas. Mas enquanto isso quero aproveitar minhas férias o máximo que eu puder. **— Ela olhou ao redor. — **Nunca fiz este tipo de coisa em Phoenix. Estou pensando em mudar meu estilo de vida e viver em um lugar mais tranqüilo.**

— **Pensei que você gostasse de lá.**

— **Eu gosto, mas as coisas mudaram. Preciso pensar bem: se é isso mesmo que eu quero.** — Bella suspirou. — **Eu me dediquei de corpo e alma ao meu trabalho. Fiz muito mais do que era paga para fazer. Porque eu quis, é verdade, ninguém me pediu. E, um belo dia, perdi o emprego.**

Ela levantou a palma das mãos para cima, num gesto de desamparo.

Edward concordava com Bella. Também ficaria perdido se se visse sem trabalho da noite para o dia.

Eles conversaram sobre assuntos superficiais o resto do tem po, enquanto saboreavam o almoço. Ao terminar, Edward ajudou Isabella a embalar tudo e fechar a cesta.

— **Gostou?** — ela quis saber.

— **Muito. **— respondeu ele, com sinceridade, dando-se conta de como era bom sair da rotina. E também de como era bom estar perto de Bella. Apressou-se a consultar o relógio. - Hora de ir embora. — **anunciou.**

Ela levantou-se e dobrou o cobertor, enquanto ele vestia o paletó.

— **Obrigado, Bells.** — Edward agradeceu. — **Estava tudo delicioso. Obrigado pela surpresa e...**

Ele calou-se antes de acrescentar "e pela companhia". Al guma coisa o impediu de dizer as palavras que lhe vieram à mente.

— **Ainda bem que você não ficou zangado.** — Bella ergueu o olhar sorridente para Edward e ele precisou se conter para não tomá-la nos braços e beijá-la.

Ela era bem mais bonita do que ele se lembrava, Jake refletia enquanto voltavam para o carro. E mais sexy. Tinha pernas lindas, cabelos maravilhosos, pés perfeitos. Jake já conhecera outras mulheres bonitas, mas nenhuma delas parecia chegar aos pés de Bella.

— **Quer que eu dirija?** — ofereceu-se. — **Preciso passar no escritório antes de ir para o fórum.**

Isabella entregou-lhe as chaves do carro, agradecida. Tudo correra bem. O piquenique fora agradável e ela mal conseguira conter a euforia quando Edward dissera que ela era cheia de surpresas. Gostaria que a bisavó Bree fosse viva para poder che gar em casa e contar-lhe tudo.

_"Que outras coisas ela poderia fazer para surpreender Edward?", _pensou, quando entraram no tribunal algum tempo depois. Edward indicou uma fileira de cadeiras onde ela poderia sentar-se e foi para a mesa da defesa.

O desempenho dele era impressionante. Com calma e pre cisão, ele apresentava argumentos lógicos, interrogando as tes temunhas de maneira inteligente e analítica.

Bella não sentiu o tempo passar, fascinada com aquela faceta de Edward, que, embora já conhecesse, era muito jovem, na época, para apreciar.

Quando a sessão terminou, ela teve outra idéia, en quanto Edward conversava com o juiz. Poderia surpreendê-lo mais uma vez, não esperando por ele. Rapidamente esgueirou-se entre as fileiras de cadeiras e saiu do recinto, sem que ele notasse. Provavelmente, quando não a visse ali, ele imaginaria que ela estivesse esperando por ele no saguão de entrada do fórum. Alguns anos antes, seria exatamente isso o que ela faria. Mas agora era uma mulher adulta, sabia que não podia esperar nada de Edward, e, mesmo apaixonada, não seria tola a ponto de deixá-lo perceber.

O relacionamento deles era meramente de vizinhos.

Bella estacionou o carro diante do edifício de apartamentos onde Alice morava. Encontrando a prima cansada depois de um dia de trabalho, sugeriu que pedissem uma pizza. Enquanto comiam, ela contou a Alice sua peripécia e as duas riram a valer.

**— Não acredito que você teve coragem de fazer isso, Bells! **— exclamou ela, com o astral sensivelmente mais elevado. — **E ele deixou!**

— **Nem eu acreditava, Ali. Acho que ele se divertiu com a coisa toda. No começo achei que ele não deixaria e que ficaria zangado, mas não...**

Bella não contou à prima que Jake a beijara. Não preci sava entrar em tantos detalhes.

— **Quer dizer que você tirou essa idéia do diário da bisavó Bree! **— A prima exclamou, quando Isabella concluiu a narrativa.

— **Não, só a sugestão de fazer alguma coisa imprevisível. A idéia do seqüestro saiu da minha cabeça.**

— **E ele está apaixonado por você? **— Bella fez uma careta.

—** Imagine! Nem eu quero!** — falou, fingindo pouco-caso.

— **Então, por que está fazendo isso?**

Ela deu de ombros.

— **Para me divertir um pouco. Fazia tempo que eu não me divertia. Nos últimos anos não tenho feito outra coisa senão trabalhar. E não tive nenhuma recompensa. Fui demitida, sem mais nem menos. Por que, então, não colocar um pouco mais de aventura na vida? Estou perto de ter trinta anos. Preciso pensar no meu futuro. Estou testando os conselhos de vovó Bree com Edward para quando eu conhecer a pessoa ideal, saberei se funcionam ou não.**

—** E se funcionarem com Ed e ele se apaixonar por você?**

**— Que nada, Alice! Ele não quer saber de ter um relacionamento sério. Muito menos comigo, a quem ele rejeitou a vida inteira.**

**— Mas não parece estar rejeitando agora...**

A lembrança dos beijos de Edward assaltaram a mente dela, porém aquilo não significava nada... Fora apenas um impulso momentâneo.

— **Não tenha ilusões, prima. Os homens não mudam **— filosofou, lembrando-se das últimas frases que lera no diário.

— **E agora, o que você pretende fazer?**

— **Com Edward? Nada**. — Suspirou e mudou de assunto. — **Quer jantar comigo no sábado, Alice? Podemos fazer uma raclete.**

**— Ótima idéia. Jasper pode ir também?**

**— Claro!** — Bella respondeu sem muito entusiasmo.

— **Então convide mais alguém, para não se sentir sobrando**. — Ela suspirou, desconsolada.

—** Vou convidar Jacob ou Mike.**

— **Não... Convide Edward. Ele e Jasper se conhecem bem. **— Bella torceu o nariz.

Não se sentia à vontade para convidar Edward para aquele tipo de programa. Será que estava levando muito a sério a postura de fazer-se de difícil? De repente, não queria que ele pensasse, nem por um instante, que ela o estava perseguindo. Não existia futuro para ela com o homem sexy que era seu vizinho.

Bella começava a chegar à conclusão de que teria de re petir aquela ladainha cem vezes por dia até acreditar que real mente era verdade.

Quando manobrou para entrar no jardim de casa, mais tarde, ela viu que Edward já chegara. O carro dele estava estacio nado na entrada e as luzes da casa estavam acesas. Procurando não fazer ruído, ela fechou a porta do carro e entrou em casa. Mais cedo, a idéia de não esperar por ele parecera-lhe a coisa certa a fazer, mas agora já não tinha tanta certeza. Uma pon tinha de arrependimento perturbava-lhe a paz de espírito. Afi nal, Edward aceitara a brincadeira com esportividade, mostrara-se bem-humorado durante todo o tempo e convidara-a para vê-lo atuar no tribunal. E ela simplesmente desaparecera, sem uma palavra de despedida, sem deixar nem sequer um recado.

Se tivesse esperado por ele, talvez ele tivesse sugerido que fizessem alguma coisa, que jantassem em um restaurante em Seattle, por exemplo. Ou talvez não. Talvez tivesse trabalho a fazer e tivesse que voltar ao escritório.

Tentando convencer-se de que agira acertadamente para que Edward não pensasse que ela estava interessada, Bella prepa rou-se para dormir. Vestiu a camiseta tamanho extragrande e deitou-se, pensando na possibilidade de comprar alguma coisa nova e sensual, no dia seguinte. Depois refletiu que seria inútil. Para quê, se continuaria dormindo sozinha?

Ela pegou o diário e abriu-o na página onde parara.

_«"Os homens não mudam. Quando se tornam adultos, têm o seu jeito de ser e nenhuma mulher, como toda a meiguice do mundo, conseguirá mudar isto." Foi tia Kate quem me disse, hoje à tarde, depois que tomamos chá. Eu adoro a tia Kate, ela sabe tantas coisas! Mais do que mamãe. E gosta de transmitir seus conhecimentos. "Procure analisar o homem e compreendê-lo", ela disse. "Ele não vai mudar. A mulher que tem a ilusão de que pode mudar um homem está fadada ao fracasso." Portanto, tenho que ter certeza de que conseguirei viver com ele do jeito que ele é._

_Diego é sério demais, às vezes. Acho que ele precisa de alguma coisa em sua vida que o alegre e o faça rir mais. No entanto eu gosto dele, assim mesmo. Ele ê gentil, atencioso, faz elogios. Disse que achou o vestido que usei para ir à reunião na igreja chique e elegante! Não quero mudá-lo, só quero fazê-lo gostar de mim. Será que ele é o homem certo para mim? Para casar e viver o resto da vida? E será que eu serei uma boa esposa para ele?»_

Isabella fechou o diário. Edward com certeza não mudaria mais àquela altura da vida. Estava com vinte e nove anos, esta belecido na carreira e na vida. Fazia o que bem entendia, à sua maneira. Se queria companhia, convidava uma mulher para sair, se queria ficar sozinho, ficava em casa.

Ela não podia pensar num futuro com Edward. Admitia para si mesma que alimentara alguma esperança de conquistar-lhe o coração, ao seguir os conselhos de Bree. Secreta mente, ainda era apaixonada por ele. Gostaria que as coisas fossem diferentes, que existisse afeto da parte dele, que pudessem...

Com um longo suspiro, ela apagou o abajur. As chances de aqueles sonhos se realizarem eram mais remotas do que ela ir um dia até a lua. Chegara a hora de parar de brincar e pensar em coisas sérias. E a maneira de fazer isso era enviar o curriculum e começar a sair com outros rapazes.

Era melhor convidar Jacob ou Mike para jantar no sábado, em vez de Edward. Greg era sociável, dár-se-ia bem com quem quer que fosse. E ela não tinha certeza se queria perder mais tempo com um homem que não queria nada com ela.

Em algum lugar do mundo deveria existir alguém por quem ela pudesse se apaixonar, que não fosseEdward. Sua alma gêmea. Precisava apenas encontrá a sua alma gêmea.***

Edward viu quando a luz se apagou na janela do quarto de Bella. Estava sentado no jardim dos fundos, com uma lata de cerveja esquecida na mão. Fazia uma hora que ela che gara e nem olhara na direção de sua casa. Ele quase a chamara, porém hesitara tempo demais. Ela entrara e fe chara a porta.

Ele perguntava-se aonde ela teria ido quando saíra do fórum. Ele nem mesmo a vira sair. Num certo momento, avistara-a pelo canto do olho, quando tornara a olhar, ela desaparecera.

Teria se cansado de assistir à sessão? Edward reconhecia que o assunto poderia não ser tão fascinante para as pessoas leigas como para ele, mas gostaria de ter lhe perguntado a opinião. Se Isbella achara que ele evoluíra desde a vez anterior em que o vira no tribunal.

Imaginara receber toda a atenção da vizinha, como na noite em que haviam jantado no clube e ela lhe fizera perguntas sobre seu trabalho. Na ocasião, ela o ouvira como se estivessem falando sobre o assunto mais fascinante do inundo.

Agora, ele não sabia o que pensar. Teria sido fingimento da parte dela? Falso interesse? Por quê?

Certo de que ela o cumprimentaria e elogiaria, no final do dia, Edward ficou surpreso ao descobrir que ela fora embora, sem nem ao menos despedir-se. Começava a chegar à conclusão de que não conhecia Bella.

Num impulso, levantou-se e atravessou o gramado até o quintal vizinho. Bateu na porta dos fundos e esperou, impa ciente. Ela não podia já estar dormindo, acabara de apagar a luz. Bateu mais uma vez, com mais força. Se ela não viesse abrir, ele esmurraria a porta.

A luz da varanda dos fundos foi acesa e Bella entreabriu a porta para espiar para fora.

— **Edward, o que aconteceu?** — Ela abriu mais a porta.

Ele examinou-a por um instante. A menos que trocasse de roupa com a velocidade de um relâmpago, não usava a lingerie sensual que ele imaginara, para dormir. No entanto, a camiseta comprida dava-lhe um ar surpreendentemente exó tico, mais do que se estivesse usando sedas, cetins e rendas. Os seios firmes e empinados estavam claramente delineados sob a camiseta de malha, que lhe chegava ao meio das coxas nuas. O olhar de Jake passeou pelas longas pernas de Bella e voltou aos olhos que o fitavam perplexos.

— **O que aconteceu, Edward? **— ela repetiu a pergunta. Edward segurou-a pela mão e puxou-a para fora, conduzindo-a para o jardim. Não tinha idéia do que ia fazer nem para onde iria, só sabia que queria a companhia daquela mulher. Queria saber o que ela achara de seu desempenho no tribunal, dizer-lhe o que achava que aconteceria se o caso fosse para o júri popular, passar algumas horas com ela.

Ela tentou soltar-se, porém ele a segurou com firmeza, puxando-a consigo.

— **Espere! Aonde você vai? Não estou vestida!**

— **Relaxe. Vamos para a minha casa. Você não me seqüestrou hoje? Agora estou fazendo o mesmo com você.**

— **Está tarde demais para fazer um piquenique.**

— **Mas não para a sobremesa. A diarista fez torta de maçã, hoje. Podemos aquecer no microondas e comer com sor vete de creme.**

**— São mais de onze horas, Edward!**

**— Você está de férias, princesa.** — Edward virou-se e enlaçou-a pela cintura, envolvendo-a num abraço apertado. Beijou-lhe a cabeça, deliciando-se com o perfume suave dos cabelos macios.

—** Venha.**

Segurando-a novamente pela mão, conduziu-a até a cozinha.

— **Vamos esquentar a torta e comer lá fora. A noite está agradável.**

Bella ficou parada na porta da cozinha, enquanto Jake preparava dois pratos de torta e sorvete. Cruzou os braços, sentindo as mãos úmidas, os joelhos bambos. Mesmo que qui sesse voltar para casa, sabia que não conseguiria dar um passo.

Um atmosfera romântica os envolvia, o jardim dos fundos da casa de Edward estava mergulhado numa penumbra gostosa, ilu minado apenas pelas luzes fracas das casas vizinhas e pela lua cheia, baixa no horizonte.

— **Pronto... Torta de maçã "à moda"** — anunciou Edward, di rigindo-se para a porta levando os pratos nas mãos.

Bella pegou o seu e seguiu Jake até o local onde estavam duas espreguiçadeiras, sobre a grama aparada. Sentou-se e dobrou os joelhos, cobrindo-os com a camiseta. Levou uma co lherada de torta com sorvete à boca e o sabor doce de maçã, creme e canela pareceu preenchê-la por dentro. O contraste da torta quente com o sorvete frio, na consistência ideal, era perfeito. Poucas vezes alguma coisa lhe caíra tão bem, apesar da inconveniência da hora e local.

— **Hum... que delícia! **— exclamou, engolindo outra colherada.

— **A Sra. Mulphrety faz a melhor torta de maçã do mundo **— Edward elogiou.

Durante alguns minutos, comeram em silêncio, saboreando o que Bella descreveria como "delícia dos deuses".

— **Em que está pensando?** — Edward perguntou, quando aca bou de comer.

— **Estava me lembrando da minha infância aqu em Forks. As brincadeiras que eu fazia com Alice, os chur rascos que tio Carlisle preparava nas noites de verão para não dar trabalho a tia Esme na cozinha.**

**— Eles ainda têm esse hábito **— disse ele.

— **O casamento deles é uma união feliz, equilibrada.** — co meçou Bella. — **Os dois se complementam com perfeição, você não acha? Respeitam a opinião um do outro, não tolhem um ao outro. Meus pais também são assim. Verdade que eles têm os mesmos interesses, os dois adoram arqueologia e an tropologia e isso fortalece a união.**

**— Você gosta desse assunto, não é, Bells?**

— **Que assunto?**

**— Casamentos duradouros. Está sempre mencionando casos.**

Ela sorriu.

— **Acho que quero convencer você de que o casamento não é uma instituição ultrapassada como você pensa. No outro dia eu estava pensando... os seus pais são o único casal que eu conheço que se separou. Meus pais continuam juntos, meus tios, os pais de meus amigos...**

**— Eles são exceções.**

**— Por que eles e não os seus pais? Nunca pensou nisso? **— Edward não respondeu e Bella perguntou-se se teria ido longe demais. Afinal, aquele era um assunto delicado para ele e ela estava tentando fazê-lo mudar de ponto de vista. Ao contrário do que vovó Bree aconselhara.

— **Você teve muitos namorados em Phoenix?** — ele per guntou, depois de uma pausa.

—**Alguns.** — Bella colocou o prato vazio no chão, a seu lado, e recostou-se, esticando as pernas e cobrindo-as o quanto pôde, com a camiseta..—** Parabéns pela sua atuação no tri bunal, hoje.**

**— Não mude de assunto. Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta, espero que me responda**.

— **Eu respondi. Não tenho muito a falar sobre isso**. — Ela ergueu o corpo. — **Preciso ir, Edward, está ficando tarde. E está esfriando, também.**

Ele levantou-se e estendeu-lhe uma mão para ajudá-la. Seria indelicado da parte dela recusar a gentileza, por isso deixou que ele lhe segurasse a mão. O simples toque, porém, a fez estremecer.

Ela amaldiçoou-se, contrariada, Por que tinha de se sen tir assim? Por que nenhum outro homem lhe causava aquele efeito? Quando se livraria daquele fantasma que era Edward Masen, que a assombrava desde a adolescência?

Ele passou um braço sobre seus ombros e aproximou-a de seu corpo. Era impossível resistir às sensações que a domina vam, e, no fundo, ela não queria resistir. Enquanto atraves savam o gramado, Bella ergueu o rosto para Edward e aceitou o beijo dele.

Longos minutos depois, ele afastou o rosto, fitou-a com olhos semicerrados e sorridentes e murmurou: — **Loucuras da meia-noite...**

* * *

**IMPORTANTE:**

**Olá, desculpem a demora, mas é que fiquei o tempo todo vendo a série Glee porque a segunda temporada está quase a estrear nos estados unidos e obviamente eu vou fazer o download do episódio assim que ele vazar na net. Eu mal posso esperar para ver mais cenas do meu casal preferido: Finn & Rachel. :D E além de Glee eu estou super doente, estou neste momento a pensar em como consegui vir ao pc para postar o capitulo, porém 3ª feira começa o meu ano lectivo e só aos fins-de-semana é que posso actualizar a fic, então vim aqui para vos postar o meu capitulo de adeus às minhas férias. (Desculpem qualquer erro ortográfico ou de personagens, mas é que eu fiz o meu melhor neste estado. '-')**

**Um grande beijo e até sábado. :D**


End file.
